a slight problem
by rlenavampyre14
Summary: you just discovered you have an alternate dimensional self, got sucked into the minds of the said alternates, and now someone wants to kidnapp you...not a good day. angst, horror, humor, blood, gore, etc. you want it you got it!
1. the beginning

Haha!!! I can finally write again!!!!! my computer is finally back and I was looking over the old files in here and I found an old computer diary back from last year... sort of freaky...because I can see all these things that I could have changed and I didn(t...I was such an idiot and now I just hope I don(t make a total fool of myself...nah, I(m such an idiot and such a klutz that I can be sure I will mess up somehow....and have my lovely friends encourage me: (example of possible (encouragement()  
  
Kurt:(reads bio) wha?????(turtle eats him)@#$%!!!!#^$&^#%#*#&^#%!!!!! Turtle:^_^...burp kurt:@#$% *&!!!!!!  
  
Michelle: Skunky? Hey! Is that...oh my....oh!!!!I(m so going to spam you skunkY!!!! Skunky: eek!  
  
Alex: haha sounds just like her...oh well, back to destroying the art class! Art class: save me!!!!!  
  
Kristina:(ignoring the screen saying (computer error all files will be lost() DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOOM DOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!(singing the doom song)  
  
frank: agh!!!!!stop the madness!!!!(begins clawing at his eyes, email pops up)wha???? a hundred letters?????argh!!!!!!SKUNKY!!!!!! thats it I(m never going to reveiw this where(s my fury?(decides to kill mountain dew can) agh!!!!!!(does pole run) pole:bang!!!!!! Frank:oh...(cross eyed) that helped...(faints, and is trampled by a row of angry rappers) rappers:die yo rocka( punk!!!!! Frank:..uh.. Could someone save my dew??? Rappers: hurry up dawg!!!! my homedawgs be a wannan( ta trample yo!!! Random poser#1:(grabs can) frank: ok...(is trampled)uh....ow.  
  
very encouraging wouldn(t you agree? Ok enough rambling.... on with the randomness this is my first ficcy posted so flame all you want...I(m serious!!! It will give me a great laugh especially all my friends that I am making fun of ^_^ don(t worry there will be plenty of skunky bashing in the future for you to look foreward to look foreward to, and if you want to add anything that you think should happen to me (skunky) I will gladly put it in either on this or at my bio for generations to enjoy (heheh)if you are a rapper or a poser that was offended by this then please direct all comments to the nearest wall...I(m sure it will be very happy to receive such comments.... (if you are a bit lost in the beginning just read on it will explain itself as it goes along) *-means yugi is speaking(from within the puzzle, or the body most likely) ^-yami is speaking (from the body or the puzzle) _ -means royou is speaking to bakura - -means bakura is speaking to royou  
  
(Wha????(not exactly the most intelligent remark to come from the once- pharaoh Yami, but as he woke up he could see that nobody was around to notice. In fact there was nothing to be seen but gray mist, and in the center of this a swirling mass, much like a black hole. His confusion was only added to by Yugi(s sudden awakening within the puzzle *huh????* ^uh, Yugi?^ *Yami, where are we?* ^I was just going to ask you^ *oh...that(s...not very encouraging* ^that(s too bad^ *no kidding* they were interrupted from their internal sarcasm contest by a person falling upwards from the portal, and landing with a quite heavy thud for a person banging into mist, especially for hitting what would have been considered a ceiling, the person gave a groan and landed on the (floor( *I can NOT believe we slept through THAT* Yami was too focused on discovering if the person had killed themself going through the black hole. The person was a skinny person in a ragged oversized black sweatshirt, and a pair of torn baggy jeans, they had brown hair the color of dirt cut to the jaw bone, it was currently in a state of incredible untidyness, but then again the person had just fallen from who-knows-where to wherever-this- is and yugi and yami both had the feeling they didn(t look much better...Yami gave the skinny person a poke. (Ahhh!!!!( the person said shoving away his hand, then the person sat up and lifted the messy sheet of hair to peer at Yami. The gaze was a depthless gray, and his skin looked as though he had been locked in a dungeon for half his life. the gaze unnerved Yami and Yugi both, it was as if the person was peering into their minds. *this guy freaks me out Yami...can you make him go back to sleep?* ^uh...no?^ *rats.* The other guy finally stopped playing (stare eyes( with them and grinned (Hello(he stared again(to both of you( he said with a slight frown of...what was it? Concentration perhaps? *WHA?????* ^WHAT IN THE NAME OF RA????^ *THIS GUY IS A FREAK!!!!* ^hold on...maybe he just knows the items, that wouldn(t be too unlikely given our current events and new acquaintances...^ *well....maybe* the guy just grinned (I(m Yark.(Yark stared at the hole (oh...(he swore softly he began to mutter to himself. Yami caught the words (portal( and (dimension( then another person fell through the (portal( and skidded to a stop instead of bouncing off the ceiling like Yark had done. This person was more familiar to Yami and Yugi, Yugi took over, (Tristan!!!( he shouted Yark was helping Tristan into a sitting position, where he woke up with a loud. (HAAAA?????( and a semi-conscious swing that landed in Yark(s shoulder. Yark flinched and let go of the groggy Tristan, rubbing his shoulder. (Hoooozywhat????( Tristan muttered stupidly, he blinked(Yugi?( he turned to Yark who was still rubbing his shoulder (Who(s this??( another person fell through at this moment before Yugi or Yark could answer. (OWWW!!!( the blue/purple haired person said rather gracelessly sprawling on the (floor(. Yark(s face lit up slightly though, (TY!!!!( he said with a massive grin, the person, who was apparantly named Ty looked up then grinned back  
  
(Hi Yark, who are your friends?( he gestured with a long floppy handed gesture to Yugi and Tristan, then looked up and his face contorted as if in agony. (AWWW CRUD!!!!!( he began fiddling with his spiked hair, trying to make it stand up about three inches from his head, his eyebrows were red and clashed strangely with his hair his eyes were brown and had laugh lines dispite the fact that he didn(t look older than about 15 the mouth seemed to constantly smirk, and the person-Ty, as he was called- had already displayed a dramatic spirit... ^he acts as though this is a global calamity^ Yark stared at him unreadably then got a devious grin on his half hidden face(Yami!!! your hair(s messed up!!!( Yami switched without even bothering to warn Yugi, (OH NOOO!!!(he quickly began combing it upward with his fingers, then stopped as he noticed Yark silently doubling up in swallowed laughter, then he suddenly frowned. (How did you know what I said?( he demanded. (Uh...well.(Yami lifted his eyebrows(well?( Yark opened his mouth to answer when another person fell through... (Royou!!!(Yugi switched back abrubtly. Yark looked slightly relieved and went to go help up the white haired, rather dazed looking, personage that had just come through the portal. Then asked in his trademark british accent (hello? How did I get here?( Tristan shrugged (who knows.( then Two people fell in. (Tea!!!(shouted Tristan and Yugi just as Ty yelled (Tan!!( Yark looked around as a japaneese girl landed on Royou and a brunette girl bounced off the ceiling (AUGHH!!!( the poor half squashed Royou shouted trying to push off the black haired girl, her glasses hanging off one ear, Yark and Ty helped her up, while Tristan and Yugi did the same for Tea. Tan woke up first, she said nothing just squinted then replaced her black rimmed glasses, blinked then looked around, (where are we?(she looked over and saw the still unconcious Tea, (she needs help!( she stood up smoothly and anxiously asked if the other girl was ok. (Uh...she should be( was Tristan(s reply, true to his words Tea stirred blinked then asked (Yugi?Tristan? Where is this?(then she saw Tan (uh...Hi. Who are you?( Tan smiled (I(m Tan, I just asked the same question...( Yark said quietly (nobody, myself included knows where we are,( he pointed at Royou and Yugi (neither them or their other selves know( them he made an expansive gesture to all of them (and neither do any of the others( Tan nodded Tea looked at him with the same expression that Yami had had before ( How do you...know this?( another person came through, this person seemed perfectly at ease with it, floating out hovering in midair for a few seconds then swiftly landing catlike near the portal (Joey!!!( Ty announced happily, earning some very strange looks from Yugi, Tea, and Tristan...Royou simply peered at the person, until bakura demanded: -what?? He just said the name Joey and you don(t even give a second thought to who it might be???? Royou!!!- _Hmm????_ -oh whatever...- _did you say something???_ -You are really out to lunch Royou...If you didn(t know how to cook...- _Well if you read the directions..._ -shut up Royou- the person had blond hair but that was where the resemblance ended, the hair was sun bleached blond with darker strands underneath, this Joey also had a dark golden looking tan and the triangular grinning face he also had freckles and braces, the hair was straggly and longish it looked tousled but like it was supposed to be that way, he gave off a definite leader-of- the-pack image and you could tell that the others looked up to him, he looked happy and content dispite the fact that he had been placed in a place that none of them knew, then the other Joey (I(ll spell it Joe in this to differentiate between the two) popped in, in a tangled heap snoring loudly and muttering (uh Joe?( Tristan asked and Joe responded with (Gigantic DOUGHNUT!!!!( Tea rolled her eyes (oh boy...( Joey grinned (that would be good about now( another two people fell in with a slight (unh( when they hit (oh boy( Joey said with heavy distaste, the happiness in his face left as he saw who it was, Tristan(s expression was identical (Here comes mister sunshine(Tan nodded rolling her eyes (so that(s what they call it here...( Kaiba stood up and glanced around (oh.. Wonderful I(m stuck with you guys well that(s just-( (Great( Joe added still asleep the olive skinned Kay stood up as well (well this is a great way to spend Time I was trying to spend forgetting all this( he gestured to Yark, Tan, Ty, and Joey (well this just-( another person came from the portal shouting (CLOSE!( the portal closed, as the black haired figure landed, maybe it was the black blood coming from it(s arm or maybe the sword in it(s hand, or maybe it was the tail, oh yes any of these three would be a good reason to scream which is exactly what they did.  
  
hah!!! a cliffhanger ooh I(m evil...nothing personal but I(m taking out of sleep time here... and it is seriously about midnight here, and I need to wake up at about 6:30 tomorrow....oh I(m going to need serious caffeine tomorrow....but I promise to type more if I get some pointless reveiws...even flames are welcome, tell me to stick my head in a blender and my body in an oven for all I care... just press the blue button...grr going CRAZY!!!! (proceeds to destroy mouse) Worms: WE DIDN(T DO IT THIS TIME, FOR THE RECORD SHE WENT CRAZY WITHOUT US PROVOKING HER... Shade: Um technically I should be getting ready for the chapter I come into the story but I would like to ask you to reveiw before she goes crazier... Skunky: (begins singing to puddle of mudd) frank:(blinks)oooookay... Rappers: he be alive again!!!!get dat crazy punk!!!! Frank:@#$%!!!(begins wheeling away) Kurt:(in turtle) yeah!!!! @#$%!!!! Alex: NOO!!! sing greenday!!!!! Skunky:(evil glare of death) alex:uh...heheh...I...uh was just leaving, important destruction of starburst mascots needs to happen, uh, BYE!!!(runs) Skunky:^_^(begins to sing disturbed) Kristina:Kill the cafeteria!!!!!! Destroy the evil doughnuts of doom!!!! Shade: uh..yeah..you might want to reveiw about now....  
  
^_^ 


	2. that's not very nice

2nd chapter, I probably haven(t checked yet so I don(t know if my guilt  
trip on people or a certain pleading email got through to people and they  
started feeling sorry enough for me to actually reveiw but this chapter is  
dedicated so far to my wonderful only reveiwer, *showers her with blood  
flavored lollipops and code red soda*  
Evil Vampire Lady  
thank you!!!! more for you, if you do reveiw all you other possible readers  
then you may have yourself celebrated with the candy and soda of your  
choice listed here!!! if worst comes to worst at least leave your name, you  
candy and your soda and I will display you, Vampire Lady, if you do not  
like code red, then I will fix it and change it to the soda or candy of  
your choice, this chapter will be one of the more angsty chapters so if you  
are prone to fits of nervous depression do not read this, I am not  
responsible for any psycological damage this may deal out by the gallon.  
Anyway on ward and thanks again to Evil Vampire Lady. Enjoy  
************************  
  
( Hey!!! oww!!! no reason to scream you guys just me!!!( the tailed person  
yelled covering it(s ears, (what is that????( Tristan yelled. (Oh thanks!(  
The person replied sarcastically ( ever stop to think that the demented  
looking alien might have feelings???( all eyes bugged aside from Yark and  
co. (A WHAT????( yugi & co. minus Ryou/Bakura exclaimed. Royou was a bit  
busy talking to Bakura:  
-well if you hadn(t put glue in the toaster then your (world domination  
plan J( wouldn(t have blown up-  
_Oh shut up Royou or I(ll tell the other(s about your stuffed animal  
collection_  
-but...I don(t have a stuffed animal collection Bakura.-  
_Yes but they don(t know that_  
-oh...bugger.-  
_haha. I win_  
-cheater-  
_doesn(t matter how you win as long as you win, my kinder half you would do  
better to remember this_  
-hmm...that(s not really true-  
_it is in the tomb robber guide to losing your conscience_  
-it doesn(t apply for me Bakura, I(m not a tomb robber-  
_yes but I am_  
-true-  
_I win_  
(yeah I(m an alien, so?(the others stared at her in shock( well if it makes  
you feel better-( her skin shifted until the person was a human girl with  
untidy shoulder length black hair and a long, thin nose. the eyes were  
mismatched, one green, one gray, and showed intelligence in the deep jade,  
and stormy depths.  
(Gah!( Joe had woken up finally after the screaming and was now staring at  
the odd-eyed girl (wh-who are you?( he asked with an expression of (what-  
are-you?(  
(My name(s Rlena( she pronounced it with an (hr(-like sound where the (r(  
was then pronounced the rest sliding from the (r( sounded lay-Nah the end  
result pronounced (hr-eh-len-ah( Yami took over once again (is this why you  
can read us?( he asked Yark accusingly. Yark shook his head (nah the rest  
of us are human like you once were.( Yami was even more unnerved ( then how  
in the name of Ra can you do that?(Yark looked uncomfortably at Joey who  
picked up instantly (long or short version, egyptian?( Yami was unnerved  
again (can you also-?(  
(No, that(s something only Yark can do, my power(s much different.(  
Yami took in a deep breath, he was being driven to the brink of frustration  
by the stupid mindreader, he didn(t think he could keep his cool with two,  
he let it out slowly (long version, we should have enough time for you to  
tell us.( Joey frowned, so did Rlena in addition to her slightly wincing at  
his reference to the fact that they could be stuck there for a while, then  
spoke carefully ( I(m not proud about my hand in this...( Kay glared at her  
(If you aren(t think about how we must have felt, huh?( he smiled without  
joy instead it was a bitter spiteful mocking grin ( but no? We don(t  
matter, we(re just the ordinary humans we didn(t do anything so you the  
high and mighty alien, decides that her friends( he spat out the word  
(friends( quickly as if it was poison ( are too suspisious, and just has to  
change them-(  
(Change them???( Joe blurted out? Rlena was glaring at Kay then said softly  
in a deathly calm voice, ( well that(s the short version, the long is that  
Joey, Tan, Yark, and Ty thought I was hiding something from them because I  
never spoke of my family,( as she said family there was a flash of anguish  
in her eyes quickly hidden by a mask of calm( so they unknowingly followed  
me home to an abandoned building,(she had all attention even Kaiba(s look  
of mild intrest in the story, she smiled sadly ( they didn(t know exactly  
why I was there so they followed me in and discovered I was alien, and a  
few of my fellow-( she broke off and paused, she took in a breath  
(refugees( she spoke the word with bitter resent and a dull pain was in her  
eyes again for a brief second masked over almost immediately afterwards,  
(they couldn(t be let go, I would have if I could because they were my  
friends, but my eldar commanded me to change them, I couldn(t take it, and  
I actually ran away for a few days.(Even her friends looked interested at  
this as though they had never heard it before... she shook her head ( they  
found me,( se said with a new absence of the slight shame that had been in  
her voice before, now there was in it(s place slight anger. She smiled  
slightly ( I didn(t do it still.( she shook her head the smile now gone, (  
Kemann has the power of control over the mind,( she shook her head again  
and didn(t continue. Joey looked down at the stoic faced alien. Then  
finally spoke, (why didn(t you tell us after it?( Rlena didn(t answer, so  
Kay said confidently (because It(s a lie.( Yark said softly ( shut up Kay.(  
Kay looked around grinning mockingly (she never told us before because it  
never happened(he twisted his lips into a sneer (Isn(t that right rlena?  
You just want us to feel sorry for you, and what about us? I bet you didn(t  
even care when we screamed as the needle went in. I bet you LIKED it, you  
like pain and you like having us feel it-( rlena was a blur as she flew at  
Kay (NO!( Joey hollered. Kay(s eyes bugged to dollar size as rlena grabbed  
his neck and held her sword against it. (If so then what would be stopping  
me from killing you now?( she spoke barely above a whisper(Rlena don(t!( Ty  
and Tan yelled. (He(s answering first.( she said her eyes glittering with  
hate. (Well? Wht(s wrong why won(t you answer? Don(t tell me that this word  
is stopping your famous tongue Kay, this is making me wonder exactly how  
much you are like Kemann.( she spoke the name with a trace of bitterness  
(the cold-blooded snake that she is, it would go so well with the side that  
you have recently shown.( his eyes were still bugged and fixed on the blade  
just touching his neck, the others slowly inching to Rlena, ( figures you  
would like her best.( she said then dropped her blade from his neck, and  
unclamped her fingers from his neck. (Rlena-(  
(Shut up.( she cut off Joey, then after a few seconds, ( fine, what?( Joey  
spoke cautiously choosing his words carefully (you wouldn(t have  
really...you know-(  
(no.( Kay stopped fingering his throat (heh( he said starting to get back  
his old attitude. Rlena smirked slightly ( but I might have had to share  
how many things, certain people he(s practically stalking, in fact I(m  
surprised that he doesn(t drag a bucket behind him for the drool.( Kay  
turned bright red. Kaiba spoke up ( I for one still am not quite sure what  
happened, you were mind controlled into doing something right?( rlena  
turned suddenly all humor gone from her face (yes.( Kaiba continued, ( you  
haven(t said exactly what it was that...changed them.( rlena sighed (let(s  
see...how to describe this...well, my species is divided into certain  
catagories at birth, by ability, my variety(s blood grants the same  
abilities to non species members...the same...powers.( Yami nodded  
(these...powers what are they? Can you tell us?( rlena actually smiled this  
time ( I think it would be better if we...showed you( Bakura interrupted  
(give me this power mortal!( then was interrupted by a much pleasanter  
version of his voice saying (that(s rude Bakura, at the very least you  
could show some attempt at manners.( and then the rougher voice (shut up  
royou!( Ty and yark smirked (you know that would be much more threatening  
if you didn(t argue with yourself after the demand( Ty remarked, Bakura  
glared at him (you shut up too! You(re in the same mold as my hikiri( then  
suddenly Tan burst out (THAT(S IT!!( the whole group stopped and stared at  
the blue clad Japanese Girl ( er...what?( Royou asked in control again  
Bakura took over again (What he said( she grinned showing white even teeth  
( that(s why we( re here, this is a trans-dimensional portal!( Yark, Joey,  
and Rlena nodded ( that would make sense.( Joey commented, (er...for the  
stupid people here?( Joe answered to this comment of Ty(s with great  
offense (hey! Joe Wheeler ain(t stupid pal!(  
(That would surprise me.( Kaiba commented (Hey Kaiba, look pal, I-(  
(We are the same people from different dimensions!( Tan shouted an  
expression of slight annoyance on her face as she was forced to talk over  
the argument.  
That caught attention. Rlena started off from this (Of Course!!!! this  
would explain a lot!!!now just to figure out who(s who.( she stare at them  
then grinned (Tan and I are obviously the same( stated Tea, smiling  
slightly at the Japanese girl, who nodded (makes sense, Rlena(s nothing  
like Tea(  
(somebody(s gay.( Tristan snorted (there(s no other girl to link to Rlena(  
he sniggered. (Well Kaiba has displayed nearly the same knack for attacking  
people verbally as Kay.( Rlena said bluntly. Kaiba said nothing to this and  
Kay was still worried about having his private life exposed so he did the  
same. (Since Joey and Joe have the same name and look a bit similar I would  
say they could be the same.( Yugi said having switched back. (Hang on...are  
there two spirits in your body-er..what(s your name?( Rlena asked (I(m  
Yugi( yugi said Yami switched in (You can call me Yami.( Rlena nodded then  
stared accross her friends. (Maybe Yark could tell who(s who with his  
mind.( Ty suggested (that(s it!!!Ty you(re a genius!! Yugi and Yami are  
Yark.!(Joey yelled Yark turned slightly pink to be so talked about and to  
be the cause of so much excitement. (Look Rlena I am so not you.( Tristan  
protested ( I am so not Gay!!!!( Ty rolled his eyes (look Pal I may have  
some trouble getting dates but I(m just as un-gay just as much as you are  
not a hamburger.(  
(Hey a food aliteration! Ty is probably Tristan !( Tea exclaimed  
both looked releived, Ryou flushed (But I(m not-(he was interrupted by  
Bakura (look at this! She doesn(t even look like me !( Rlena shrugged as  
Bakura was interrupted by Yark ( Royou(s too gentle to be rlena.( he  
commented (but Bakura(s not gentle( Tristan pointed out (I think I(m a  
combination of both of you( Rlena said smiling (and it doesn(t make you gay  
as far as I know.( she then added ( whatever that is...( Tristan stepped  
foreward to point at Royou(s hair (it(s cut girly!( he laughed. Rlena  
smirked (besides I can look like Royou..( her hair turned white and she  
really did look a lot like Royou. Tristan stopped laughing and gaped. She  
had kept the mismatched eyes but other than that the features looked a lot  
like Royou the hair was even nearly the same length. (We still don(t know  
why our alternate selves were pulled here( Yark remarked (that(s because  
you don(t know where we are mortal.( Bakura shot back, Rlena stared (you(ve  
been here too?( Bakura stared back (you(ve been here?( Rlena seemed to  
shiver (once...and I really did not want to end up here again( Yark stared  
at her with the depthless gaze. When a flicker of annoyance crossed Rlena(s  
face then it paled ( DON(T( but he was already stuck he tried to stop it  
but too late.  
(AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH( he clutched his stomach and  
writhed. Joey and Ty stared in shock (what did you do????( they asked in  
unison Rlena shook her head sadly ( he felt my memories from the birth.(  
Joey paled (he hasn(t called another shade into himself has he?( Rlena  
shook her head, but if we are where I think we are he has started the  
pain.( Yark panted his hair was still across his face Tea who was helping  
Tan pull up Yark Brushed it off his face and gasped, only half of Yark(s  
face-the center- was usually visible and with a reason, the sides of his  
face were bruised badly. (What HAPPENED to him?( Tea whispered. Tan looked  
down and looked mournfully at him and re covered his face, Tea also noticed  
how she didn(t take him by the arm and was carefully lifting him, Tea  
cautiously-as if afraid-pulled back the sleeve of the sweatshirt to reveal  
a skinny arm that was a solid mass of green brown and purple, (Please don(t  
ask, he asked us never to say.( tea rolled down the sleeve again, but she  
saw Yark differently now. He opened his eyes again and pulled his hand to  
his head and groaned (oh...my head( then suddenly as if looking over  
something in his mind (oh no.( he looked over at Rlena (did I-( Rlena  
nodded. Yark hung his head (why did I do that???( Rlena spoke soothingly  
(you didn(t know.(  
(Don(t say that!( he said angrily! (That(s what my brother always says to  
get out of stuff! I(m not him!(Rlena grinned (no kidding your brother is an  
obnoxious pot-head, you(re just obnoxious.( Yark smiled slightly, then  
froze (it(s coming(  
rlena hung her head :there(s nothing we can do, my blacksword will only  
strengthen the shade, If we had a whitesword we might have been able to  
keep them back until shade could get here and lead them away...but nobody  
has been able to wield the whitesword for nearly 200 years, few people  
actually summon a celest, usually there are no survivors of the family to  
summon it from after the shade is born and the heir is dead...( she  
shrugged (we can only hope that somehow elfeaothor can summon a celest from  
himself despite the fact I(m not killed from the shadebirth...and nobody  
has ever stayed sane healthy and powerful after shadebirth, even if they  
survived and were left by their shade not dead, the best you could hope for  
was to be insane or in a coma and powerless.(  
(What(s going on and what did he do?( Kaiba demanded. (He took my memory  
and gave the pain our position.( kaiba wasn(t satisfied (tell me what is  
this...pain?( tristan and Ty were cheerfully talking in the corner, Tristan  
was discribing Serenity, and Ty was making random comments to the  
entertainment of Tea and Tan who were grinning about the last comment.  
Rlena began to pace changing her hair back to black at the same time. She  
ignored Kaiba(s demand. He began to grow impatient ( I said tell me.( she  
still paced Bakura was watching with some intrest. (TELL ME-(  
(SHUT UP!!!!!( Kaiba gaped, Joe pointed laughing at his expression, as Joey  
looked over concerned ( I have NO patience for ANY crap right now! You  
understand? Shove It Kaiba!!!!!( Joe was clapping then looked guilty as  
Rlena glared at him (You too!!! I(m trying to figure out how to save you  
guys from a lot of trouble and I need SPACE!!!! so NO funny buisness unless  
you want my foot halfway through your head or better yet I(ll turn into an  
elephant or something and sit on you !!! no crap from either of you  
understand???( they both nodded and she went back to pacing (that was a  
bakura moment.( Royou said softly  
_shut up hikiri_  
(the pain is-Augh!!!!!!(Yark clutched his head as a mass of shadow went  
through the room and hurled them all foreward....  
And they were all thrown into Yark(s mind. 


	3. Yark's mind part I

Will...start...now!!!!*skunky whacks herself with inflatable guitar* ohh.....*faints* shade:crap...I(ll be typing today then.... ()()()()()()()()()())()()()())()()()()()()Part 3 (rated Pg-13 for abuse) (ack!!!!( Tea yelled then they fell into a memory they landed with heavy thuds in a memory, the school was a cheery color filmlike apparation the smiling Ty talking with Tan, then (hi!, you(re in my geometry class right?( the vision shifted, (we(re looking through his eyes.( Rlena commented, it landed on...Joey ( I remember that!( Joey exclaimed gaping, (I didn(t know he valued it so highly.( then it adjusted to a veiw of a locker...with a gun in it. (Oh( Tan swore. Then a veiw of the gun being tossed in a dumpster. ( wow.( Joey said softly then the vision shifted for the worse it showed a veiw of a street, it was glanced up and down quickly, then Yark snuck into a backdoor of the nearest cheap and weedy looking house, (oh no.( Ty muttered (he told us about this!( and he covered his eyes just as... (WHERE( YA( GOIN( YARK!!!! GET YOUR @$$ OVER HERE!!!( Yark was running, they assumed it was for a good reason, he was followed by a stoned looking man, his eyes were bloodshot and he had a lighter in his hand and a joint in the other, (oh man!!( Yark(s voice muttered along with whimpered curses. then Yark tripped over an old beer can in the hall and the guy caught him (Please don(t Seth!( a leering unkept dirty face filled thier vision (DO YOU HAVE MY MONEY RUNT?( Yark was wimpering and the visions blurred with what Tea realized were...(He(s crying.( she whispered, (but you won(t get your medicine...( Yark wimpered, (I don(t care wuss!! I NEED that money!!!( Yark was sniffling (you need to take your medicine...( the man wasn(t very happy, the vision spun abruptly and the vision went red and fuzzy for a second,they realized that Yark had taken a blow to the side of the face then they heard an (oof..!!!( and the vision showed Yark huddled into a ball clutching his stomach (gimmie that money you worthless worm!!! I(m ya only friend Yark and I need that money for some real medicine.( Yark(s head shook (No Seth...I have friends( and then the blows started each time now they felt a slight ache wherever Yark was getting hit. (He(s killing Him!!!( Yugi shouted then through foggy vision and ringing ears the blows stopped, there was a noise like someone worshipping the toilet, (I(ll get you later little worm,( more puking ( you think you(ve got friends just wait they probably want you for something then they(ll discard you like a used lighter( and the guy staggered out and Yark was left breathing raggedly, finally slowly he was able to stand up and wash off the cuts he had gotten and checked slowly for new bruises, then replaced his hair and selected a new sweatshirt and went off to a supermarket, donning an employee apron and a pin with his name. (Payday Yark( a brunette girl muttered then went on as if he didn(t exist, Yark moved gingerly through his jobs finally helping people bag their groceries. a few minutes before the end of his shift a guy with a rather tired expression walked into line (oh sorry hang on, HEY YOU THREE KEEP UP!!!!( a elementary school boy with light brown hair and a shell necklace jumped into line, with an identical version of himself in tow, both were holding enough sugary items to run about three miles and have caffeine to spare, (Jayjee!!! we beat you!!!( they sang in singsong voices, Joey blushed (oh no....( then in the memory (coming you two!!! if you hadn(t dropped circus peanuts all down the aisles I would have beat you!!!( then he saw what they were holding (uh...I(m putting these back, you two have enough sugar( he was tackled by the two small boys (NOOOOOOooooo!!!!!( they yelled and Joey laughed until midway when...(hey!!! oww!!! no hair pulling!!! what did I-OWWW!!!!( he dropped the candy which was scooped up by the eager twins and dumped on the counter the older man shook his head with a wry grin (what a way with children...heheh( Joey grinned and picked himself off from the floor (oh shut up Dad-( then he noticed Yark (Hey! I remember you! Yark right? I didn(t know you worked here.(The vision swept after the twins (well...er, see you tomorrow.( Joey finished awkwardly (oh that(s bad timing.( a much shamed Joey in the real world said hanging his head in his hands(I am SUCH an idiot( he muttered (here I am shoving in his face an image of a KIND older brother....( he swore loudly then they were sucked back into the ordinary mist room...(hey where(s Yark?( Ty said alarmed, Kaiba shrugged, his thoughts on his own family. (This is not good.( Kay said softly, for once with no hateful emotions in his voice. The visions started again, the hand belonging to Yark was searching through the dumpster... (NOOO!!!( rlena shouted suddenly, everyone stared at her ( If he gets that gun and kills himself in this memory...he(s reliving these things in a state of depression, he was barely on the edge before...someone somehow has to stop him!!!!!( that got the attention of everyone. (Let me go( Joey said first off, ( It(s my idiotic fault in the first place that-( (NO!!!!( Tan yelled her eyes were flashing in a way that most of them had seen very few times, when she was excited or very sure of something, it meant she would fight for what she was next going to say. (Yark will listen to me,( when Joey opened his mouth to protest she continued. ( He(s pissed at you, not so much at me.( Ty grinned (oh but you(re leaving out the bonus.( Tan reddened ever so slightly with forced calm saying (and what would that be?( Ty opened his mouth to say what when Kay butted in softly saying it but still being heard (he likes you.( Tan did flush at this but composedly said (As long as he listens to me...for...whatever reason.( then she turned to Rlena ( how do I get in?( rlena hesitated(what if he doesn(t listen to you? I mean I don(t know whether he has his present memory or the memory of that time, if it(s the latter then he won(t know you...plus we may be screwing up our current time and state.( Kaiba smiled slightly ( I get it!( he said ( I understand exactly what your worried about and if you could give me a few minutes I could figure out mathematically exactly what it is that he has or doesn(t have-( (look Kaiba we don(t have the time.( Ty said bluntly ( we need for tan to go NOW!( and she did, the others saw Rlena screw up her face in concentration, and a second being seemed to shimmer for a second next to her and then the blackness ripped for a second (GO!( Tan dived in and in the memory a girl fell into the dumpster. And instantly found the gun pointed at her. \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\ skunky:oww......*wakes up* shade: I typed it!*struts around proudly* skunky: well I promised to not ramble anymore but.... That was cool, please reveiw I got it up finally after such a bad place to stop, for the record I can only go online when there(s school for me....so on the week-ends there will be-sadly, on ordinary schedule-no updates during then..... Ok this is on Monday night, I (m sorry I didn(t update on Monday but I forgot my disk, sorry to torture you *showers 3 reveiwers with cheese puffs* you are my three story reveiwers!!!! I love you all !!!! Takusi-good Idea It(ll be up!!!!sorry you(re having problems reveiwing an email saying what you want to happen etc for other fics will be perfectly fine, INCANDESCENT FURY!!!!! ^_^ *showers them with code red* Royou lover(or I love Royou...sorry for my bad memory*showers her with candies*) I(ll put in royou for you because you reveiwed Evil Vampire Lady- I(m glad to hear it my wonderful first reveiwer,keep writing that story of your(s...It would make me laugh if he bit Mai or some other more random character instead of Tea like everyone think, I(m really tired but can(t sleep until I type something so I(ll probably start the biggest randommest crossover ever and put you three in ^_^  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ ordinary: skunky(s day: 1 wake up at six a.m. to go to hell a.k.a. school 2 go to school and spend all free time in library on internet or reading fantasy/the encyclopedia of egyptian myths(DO NOT ASK its for a bet) 3 skip breakfast and lunch most days( which is why I weigh like 90 pounds probably) 4 go home and plot ways to take over the rocker higharchy( it(s made up completely of posers) or add to my 10 page long list of ways to avoid doing homework and have fun and get your family pissed at you at the same time (brilliant multi tasking) 5 stay up until at least 10 p.m. typing for about two hours to add another chapter to my story (feel guilty because it takes a hell of a lot of time for me to type things!!!!) 6 eat food 7 party(not much of a party but it usually consists of me recording a good song off the radio with my stereo, and then dancing like an idiot for about a half an hour and get super tired and clunk my toe with my chair or better yet, step on a tack fallen from one of my bulletin boards and run around the house yelling about how much it hurts...) 8 go to bed so I can start it all up again..(oh sarcastic joy)  
  
weird: 1 wake up to my autistic brother telling me it is morning (which according to him is when there is the slightest bit of light on the horizon...around 5:30 most days) 2 fall out of bed(not fun with a terrazo floor) 3 attempt to wake up my sister which usually consists of me jumping up and down, screaming, and turning on a light in her face, turning up may stereo to just below window shattering volume, and still have her not wake up....  
  
4 sit in the car while my dad talks about what is wrong with western civilization (everything from the atomic weapons to the lack of ketchup at our grocery store is on this list...) 5 sit through keyboarding without managing to fall asleep(bad day) 6 go through personal fitness (running and weight lifting...it(s required to graduate high school...grr) and end up looking like a dead rat.... 7 go to the library for lunch and send sarcastic messages to my friends....(most of the ones here get emailed) 8 sleep through algebra 9 start a major debate in my religion class about why God didn(t make grass blue...(or some other worthless debate that is completely off topic) 10 sit around on the computer for an hour or so after school 11 go home and sleep 12 drink mountain dew and go super hyper for no reason at all, and then begin to add stuff to my stories  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ reveiw and I shut up about myself and my friends (major plus!!!!!!!) ^_^ 


	4. yark's mind part II

Another chapter, it(s 2:42am and I can(t sleep, I(ll probably do an all  
nighter at this rate... might as well make the best of it.  
Oh and EVL this will explain why Yugi(s been quiet for the last chapter or  
two  
plus I can(t do this to you for the week end ^_^ I(m sorry I don(t post on  
the weekends, but I will try to answer email if I can...although I doubt my  
dad will let me use the super slow dial up at my house...*rolls eyes*  
you(re in my randomness fic, you might want to check that out if you(re  
super bored, plus takusi has given me an idea for chapter two of (tomb  
robbing and world domination for stress releif although my computer goofed  
it up and it went in all the same font which i didn(t know would  
happen...I(ll have to fix that later...but for now I(ll write...Tak what  
happened to you???? did you die??? I haven(t gotten any form of reply from  
you for a while....(of course if I do check my inbox later on and you  
answered it would figure....) You green or gold this year for turkey bowl?  
*rolls eyes* all a flock of stupidity in my opinion this is for you too if  
you actually read it any more....(grr)  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
/////  
Tan froze, the gun was right next to her head. (Wh-what are you doing here!  
Wh-who are you?( Yark demanded shaken and understandably so, he had just  
seen a girl he knew came from his school, fall into a dumpster where he was  
trying to find a gun to end his life with...his life had definately taken a  
turn for the weirder. (Please put the gun away yark.( she said softly, but  
urgently...Yark(s eyes widened (your helping my brother aren(t you because  
nobody would bother,( he paused ( to tell you my name( he finished quickly,  
loosening his grip on his gun. Tan took her self defense lessons into  
account at this point. And with a fast kick knocked the gun out of his  
hand. They both dove for it. Tan was faster though, because she had planned  
this as the second step of her Idea to get Yark to listen to her. She held  
the gun now, but not against his head, just tightly at her side. Yark  
looked at the gun in her hand (what do you want.( he said glaring Tan broke  
the tough shell at this, (you don(t remember me Yark?( Yark stared at her  
then tried to remember something, then finally shook his head as it kept  
it(s elusiveness from him ( no sorry, you one of my brother(s ex  
girlfriends or something?( Tan gave him a look of pure disgust. (Trust me I  
wouldn(t get near your brother with a ten foot pole, much less be his  
girlfriend(  
Yark(s eyes softened a bit at this but he still said nothing at this. Tan  
smiled, (it(s called (the enemy of my enemy is my friend( in this case I  
would be your friend.(  
Yark got a bitter look in his eyes, but smiled mockingly ( I have no  
friends.( Tan tossed the gun in the dumpster again, ( you do so!( he stared  
at her ( who?( he asked with a touch of eagerness. (Joey-( Yark stared at  
the floor at this, he(s not my-(  
(yes he is, you sell yourself short.(  
Yark gave a breif flash of humor at this (I am short.(  
Tan rolled her eyes ( and I(m not? at any rate,( she began to count off on  
her fingers  
(yugi, yami, tristan, joe, k- hmm well maybe not him but he doesn(t like  
anybody, as I said before, Joey, Ty, me, Kay I guess, Kemann, Elfeaothor,  
Mirthrandir, Rlena, oh yeah and Royou and I guess bakura.( Yark looked at  
her darkly ( I don(t know these names-(  
(you will now( and she grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him along  
looking for something, muttering all the while.  
//////////////////////////////  
sorry it(s so short, but it(s 3:12am and I(m getting sleepy now.  
I(ll write about two to three long chapters on the weekend to make up for  
it, and hope I can log in.... 


	5. time is running out

Well another chapter in yark(s mind...sorry to say this for the few that  
actually do read this that there will be no updates on the thanksgiving  
break...trust me I would write and post if I could....but I can(t I(m going  
to be at my grandparents house and they have no internet or computer based  
on fact that my grandpa is a tech nut...he sees a new piece of technology  
and he never comes off it...*rolls eyes* my grandmother wisely decided that  
It might be better, if he never sees the internet...because he(ll never  
come off...so that means that I being unluckily grounded from my typing  
laptop will not be able to do much...I hope to have a lot when i come back  
though...for now thank you again EVL, I will explain why Yugi hasn(t been  
talking much for the past few chapters soon I can(t say how soon, Ideas  
often popup as I write so it may be this chapter, or the next or even one  
after that....I just don(t know but I do have the basic idea so far...just  
wait and be patient...I am starting to regret posting my humor fics because  
now nobody ever reads my angst except you my loyal reveiwer ^_^ *showers  
EVL with more blood flavored lollipops* if anyone else has reviewed then  
that makes them a freak who can stand my demented attempts at humor, my  
rambling and my weird characters...secretly I don(t know very much about  
the ygo charachter(s pasts so until I find out more I(ll stick to my  
charachter(s minds...sorry if they are a bit rough (like the last chapter  
in which Yark was beaten by his brother) but I can(t have anyone be  
innocent except for a certain charachter that isn(t in there yet...soon EVL  
soon...you(ll especially like this charachter for what he is...in fact he(s  
either coming in this chapter, or the next so you may find that  
interesting^_^ anyway i should stop rambling. Onward!  
///////////////////////////////////////////  
(where are we going?( Yark asked as Tan proceeded to drag him along, down  
dirtier and more abandoned looking roads and alleys. She simply stopped,  
and Yark saw or rather heard why next, a growling dog was in thier path.  
(Uh maybe we should go around...( Tan waved him to the side. When he  
looked at her questioningly she simply said (trust me.( Yark didn(t know  
exactly how trustworthy this girl could be, but he didn(t have much else he  
could do at the moment, so he backed behind a trashcan. Clouds swept in  
covering the stars, Yark looked up startled (great, it(s going to rain.(  
Tan grinned (actually it is great.( Yark looked at her strangely she just  
grinned confidently and whispered (you(ll see( it began to rain but Tan  
rather than looking at the rain with worry was seeming to draw power from  
it the rain already drawing into puddles (harder( she whispered and the  
rain amazingly followed.(get under something hard( she directed Yark just  
hesitated for a second at this strange request, then pulled a trashcan lid  
up over his head, (colder( she whispered and it began to hail only on the  
dog (what...( Yark whispered the dog wimpered and yelped and sprang  
foreward, (HARDER!!!( she yelled. The hail pummeled the dog. It yelped a  
bit and then ran away as fast as it could the hail still bombarding it,  
when it(s yelps could no longer be heard Tan whispered (stop.( the rain  
stopped (wow I was able to control it to the dog...hm it is growing.( she  
muttered to herself. (How did you do that?( Yark asked Tan shook her head,  
(forget me,( she told him, (you(ll see me tomorrow but it won(t be me  
really, you(ll find out from kemann later.( Yark closed his eyes (ok...I  
was hit pretty hard I(m probably just pulling your face up for no reason,  
It(s too bad though it(s a pretty good dream.( Tan smiled (yes that it is,  
see you in about a year.( she found herself back in the black mist.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
(TAN!( Yark yelled, Tan opened her eyes, she looked around...wait, someone  
was missing... (Yeah nice to see you again Ty...but where(s Joey?( By Ty(s  
odd look she could tell something was wrong... (are you okay? I mean this  
is the first time you(ve actually brought up that guy Joey...I remember  
him, he was that blond guy right?( Tan paled (Where is he???( she  
whispered. (Don(t you remember the news? he was bit by some dog with rabies  
and died in a hospital three weeks later.( Tan could feel the tears coming  
from her eyes....Joey was always the leader of their group, the group  
without him felt hollow and empty already, she looked around again then  
something caught her eye...or rather someone. The other boy Joe was gone  
too. But besides that, two more people were there....  
Alright this is weird... she thought but out loud it came out (Shade? Lela?  
What are you guys doing here? And where(s Joey?( Yark walked in at that  
time and she could see a difference and gasped, his hair was so different  
it was cut shorter into bangs and it looked a bit like Joey(s had almost  
the same length and the same tousled look just with bangs and the hair was  
no longer the dusty dirt color it has been before but a well cared for  
nearly black brown- much different looking, and you could see his skinny  
face clearly without bruises, it was very solemn though, without the slight  
humor that had been there before she then looked down at her own  
appearence, and noticed her hair was much longer, to her waist and she had  
contacts.  
How could we change so much? Then the gaze began, the evidence of mind  
reading by Yark the gaze was much stronger this time and the manner in  
which he held himself was much different without his charachteristic  
shyness, she remembered that Ty was the same, Yark broke it off ( the same  
one that hit my brother, he died before Joey did and-so did mom.( he looked  
down but instead of the sadness Yark always showed at the mention of  
personal tradgedy there was anger instead, Tan was shocked not only had  
Yark changed in appearence but also in personality, and Tan felt uneasy  
because of it (what about Joe?( Yugi jerked at this (But-how could you know  
we never mentioned-( he broke off and Tristan in a forced voice said (his  
father beat him to death, we-( he choked out (If we had only gotten there a  
bit earlier then we could have saved him but-( he sobbed slightly (poor Joe-  
but, hang on we didn(t mention Joe...how did you-(  
(I traveled back in Yark(s memory and I used my power on a rabid dog it-oh  
crap( she whispered ( I let go of the hail, when I couldn(t hear it  
anymore...(then she looked around again (wait where(s Rlena?( Shade turned  
his face to her with regret written on it all over the face that could  
mirror Rlena(s exactly without all her scars ( my poor mother.. I didn(t  
mean to kill her at all but..it was just the way I was born and-( he  
sniffed, Tan remembered the intense innocence of Shade, much like a small  
child, he was just as naive too. (Of course, because Joey wasn(t there to  
transfer his strength to her by blood...( she was beginning to add it up,  
she paced ( Shade can you portal to a memory?( Shade looked up surprised,  
(it would take a lot of power-(  
(Lela can blood power you.( shade looked even more surprised (but we don(t  
know if she can blood match me-(  
(she will trust me Shade I KNOW( Yark locked her eyes again and this time  
Tan directed him to the memory of his (dream( then he broke the contact  
afterwards gasping, (we could save them!(Tan nodded (royou.( Royou stepped  
foreward shyly (where(s that spirit thingie of yours?( Bakura surfaced with  
a scowl (what mortal.(  
( I(ll need you to link powers over shadow with your pharaoh friend over  
there.( she nodded to Yami, then pointed to shade ( then I want you to  
channel your energy to Shade, he(ll be able to rip a portal to Yark.(  
(uh in english?(Ty asked (well...hey where(s that weirdo kaiba?(  
(Who?(  
(Great another life to save, what did Seto Kaiba die of?(  
(Er...oh! That guy! Uh well he died of a car accident between an ambulance  
and his limo going to our school, yeah we heard of that.(  
( good now I know what to change, Tea I want you to come with me, and  
tristan and ty too,(  
she grinned (we(re going to save our friends. If we stop the dog we should  
reverse all of this.(  
(By the way Lela what are you in this world?(  
(In this world? What do you mean in this world?I am a changeling of  
darkness like my aunt before me!(  
(Another thing changed, Lela you(re changeling of light and only through  
your line will come the whitesword.(  
(WHAT?(Lela had focused immediatly. (The whitesword? This could end the  
war!!! fix that Tan!!!!!(  
Tan rolled her eyes at Lela(s typical impulsive orders (Ok lela.(  
And the force of the shadow sent her into Yark(s mind again. With the  
others behind her.  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
/////////////////////////////////////  
///////////////////////////////  
////////////////////////////  
/////////////////////////  
//////////////////////  
//////////////////  
////////////////  
//////////////  
///////////  
////////  
////  
//  
patience EVL and yugi(s silence will be told in about two chapters if i  
don(t get another idea...I obviously did this time a pretty good one too  
^_^  
reveiw and tell me how bad it is ^_^ I am so optimistic  
Shade: you put me in finally ^_^!!!!  
Skunky: uh yeah shade, don(t worry you(re still in that weird crossover I(m  
writing(hint hint readers ^_^)  
reveiw or I(ll sic the worms on you !!!!!  
WORMS: *picking microscopic wormy noses* HUH????? OH OH YEAH...UH YEAH WELL  
GET YOU REAL BAD!!!!  
Skunky: see?  
REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. time change I

Chapter six!!!!! the randomness continues !!!!!!! ^_^ oh wait that would be  
my randomness lashing out in my other story...hmm where was I for this  
one????  
OH YEAH!!! I remember now..wait no I don(t *heheh I(m torturing poor EVL  
^_^*  
no but I really do know now, yes I had that good Idea last time and they  
went back into Yark(s mind to change time...ok so here it goes, remember  
this has to last accross thanksgiving break O.O  
So make it last and if the suspense kills you EVL just remember you(re  
already dead ^_^ I know Im evil but I dont have much choice -_- my weird  
familys fault... but anyhoo why do I keep you waiting??  
Anyone who hasn(t noticed or been patient enough yet ...  
(= a quotation mark or an apostrophe (( or () and if the internet changes  
that now that I have figured it out I(ll have to hurt it.....  
All happy and smiling I am now.....^_^  
(really happening)  
(STUPID PEICE OF CRUD!!!!!(*skunky(me)destroys the school computer lab*  
(O.O)*EVL*  
hehe I am OKAY!!!!!!*gets hit by flying monkey dung*  
-__-(((  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Tan was in the memory again and was herself again, (Oh CRUD!!!( Ty  
exclaimed (What did ya get back yer memory too?( Tristan asked. Ty nodded  
(uh yeah and I have no Idea who that freaky guy who sent us in here is...(  
(Nightshade.( Tan responded simply (at royou(s suggestion I have to ask who  
or what is nightshade?(  
(He(s a shade...a native of that place we were in...he(s sort of supposed  
to be an evil twin of Rlena.( Royou laughed softly at this, while Tristan  
Laughed loudly. (What?( Tan and Ty asked in unison (well that would make  
sense if he was evil because then he would be your version of  
Bakura...perfectly.( Royou winced as Bakura broke out in filthy cursing for  
Tristan(s Last 12 ancestors and some overly creative curses on his  
offspring. Tan just replied calmly afterwards (you first.( and grabbed them  
by the arm and dragged them trying to find the part of the city she had  
been looking for.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////  
yeah short chapter so far but I(ll put up about three today. So check the  
others, the next is the discussion Yugi has been having with Yami for the  
last few chapters, hence his silence...  
Reveiw when You(re done with those three.  
Otherwise this will majorly suck for you...^_^ 


	7. discussions

The discussion between Yugi and Yami, this may be a bit longer than usual.  
This is happening right before they(re sucked into Yark(s mind.  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Note:  
Yugi:=  
Yami:-  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
-what is it yugi?-  
=it was just that last person who came in...=  
-what about that alien girl?-  
=that(s her Yami.=  
-well what about her?-  
= I dunno it(s just theres something about the way she(s spaced out looking  
now...=  
-yes...it looks a bit like when we communicate. Is that what you were  
referring to?-  
=yeah...can you tell if she has a spirit?=  
-maybe...it depends on the intensity of her mental sheild.-  
=what about Yark...I mean he(s supposed to be us....It would make sense for  
him to have one... =  
-he doesn(t-  
=you already checked?=  
-no I don(t have to, he tries to read other people too much, another spirit  
would be guiding him, he looks to the ones around him to much for him to  
have one.-  
=oh...but Rlena doesn(t?=  
-Rlena seems to be more trying to insulate herself from things...I don(t  
know she could be either, she gives the impression of telling much but  
tells little actually...-  
=and is this good or bad? cummon tell me what you got off the reading!=  
-no...that(s impossible-  
=what? tell me!!!=  
- I....-  
=what what what????!!!!=  
- I can(t read her, she(s blocked somehow..-  
=what???? how????=  
- I(m not quite sure...hang on....WHOA!!!!!-  
=wha?!=  
- there(s another person, but he(s connected in her mind but...-  
=wha????!!!!!=  
-no...two people....three....incredible, all the people that are connected  
to us are there...even that person she hates, Kay....this is quite a mind,  
but I can(t read HER, just the others-  
=but how is that possible?=  
-well yugi, she could not know who she is, or have quite a sheild...I(ve  
never heard of such a sheild.-  
=Yami I(m being talked to I(ll be back later=  
************************  
(earth to Yugi( Rlena said waving her hand in front of his face. (Whazzup?(  
(Oh..sorry just talking to Yami( Rlena nodded (I understand that, Ya wanna  
be left alone?( Yugi nodded ( yeah thanks.(  
- WHOA!!!!!-  
=what is it yami?=  
-there(s another person in her mind that is more closely linked and  
therefore more heavily sheilded than the others!-  
=wha? Who?=  
- I dont know exactly, someone named Shade-  
=hey that must be her spirit!=  
-I don(t think so Yugi...there(s some bitterness towards this person also-  
=well Bakura(s a spirit too...=  
-oh Ra...yugi this person is...totally innocent-  
=whaddaya mean?=  
- I mean in this person there(s no malice or greed or anything....-  
=but how(s that possible? I mean no human could be that innocent, I mean  
I(ve been jealous, and Iv(e cheated on things and stuff i mean nobody could  
do that totally...could they?=  
-by the nile! This person...no wonder she(s bitter, We can assume that by  
what our alternate selves hinted at she has done some things anyone would  
regret, and this person...her in appearence and innocent in  
disposition....this is a constantly salted wound for her-  
***********************************************  
(relna(s thoughts)  
I wonder how Shade is back at the pit....man I hope he doesn(t decide to  
clean my quarters....lousy do-gooder.  
Hmm figures he would like Lela...the oh so perfect changeling of  
light....what a pain...why couldnt-no! Why didn(t I die bearing him like I  
should have?  
Shut Up Rlena, its best not to be thought about.  
*Rlena? Where are you?* speak of the demon-shade.  
*enjoying my luxury vacation in the shadow, Nightshade*  
*you(re in the shadow?*  
*no, I(m in the toilet, hell yeah man! Please get us all out of here Yark(s  
unlocked the Pain my Shadow friend! Get us the hell out of here!!!*  
*Who should I talk to and how can i get you guys out?????*  
*elfeaothor...if he(s not brooding about his lost pupil.*  
* I don(t know why you would hate your own brother so much*  
* and knowing your personality it would probably be better if you never  
did, just keep to your order my Lightkeeper friend, and if it really  
bothers you just call on hecatate(s spirit like she keeps telling you will  
solve all your problems*  
* why do you always mock hecatate? She is wise is she not?*  
* yeah too wise man just try to get elfy to get that whitesword!*  
* he says he can(t...what can i do Rlena? I don(t want you guys to die!*  
* oh that makes one!*  
* you aren(t really serious are you?*  
* am I ever serious shade?*  
* is this a trick question?*  
* hey! Humor is Joey(s realm!*  
* are you sure? You seem to be just as good*  
* hmm? You think so? Hmm remind me if I get out of here to challenge him to  
a battle of wit.*  
* who do I get to help?*  
* try Lela*  
.....  
* what(s wrong? Shade?*  
*uh..nothing!*  
*yeah right, look man I know that you like her*  
* ME?*  
* Nah the other freaky undead dude I can talk to telepathically*  
* there are others?*  
* no Shade we are a one of a kind freak show.*  
* You ask her*  
*exactly how? I need to still get out!*  
*oh yeah...*  
* ask her!*  
* uh...*  
*come on man! You can(t be that lovesick! This is the lives of 14 people  
we(re taling about!*  
*Fourteen???*  
*long story I(ll tell you when I throw my (I survived again( party when  
this is all over*  
* I(ll....I(ll tell her*  
*thanks shade*  
*right*  
*break a leg!*  
*why? That sounds painful!*  
*a human expression Shade.*  
* humans are more violent then i thought...*  
*we(ll have a chat about humor If I don(t end up dead because you(re too  
chicken to talk to the oh-so-perfect-changeling of light.*  
*shut up I(ll talk to her, and we can have that chat when you come back  
alive, and say (let(s do that again(*  
* stop stalling man!*  
*right*  
***********************  
then they were sucked into Yark(s mind 


	8. time change II

one thing. this I need you to read....I like keeping points of views of the characters so for now that(s what form it(ll be in...sorry for an abrupt change...but I want people to get a feel for the personalities of the people...by the way just to make sure people understand, shade is not going to end up with Rlena ever, they(re sort of like brother and sister. And as far as I know while some people are perverts I don(t see people going after their family members EVER! This chapter may be a little more calm than the others at the start but just wait and it should get good ^_^ ////////////////////////////// chapter 8- Joey ///////////////////////////// Joey was awakened by one of the twins ramming a pillow into the side of his head. (Wake up Jayjee!!!!! Were going to go get my dog today!!!!!( then the excited 7 year-old began to shake Joey(s black husky (NotAgain( (Wake up Nottie!!!! we(re getting you a friend today!!!!!( the husky opened one eye and gave the excited kid a look that said (you think Im going to actually get up?( then the squealing kid banged down the staircase to alert the rest of the neighborhood...including his dad and his brother, who could sleep through a nuking of the block, complete with air raid sirens, and panicking neighbors. (Im up Danel!( was heard in an eerily similar voice drowned out by ( gettup Daniel! We(re going to go get a dog for us!!!!!( soon there were two loud excited second graders downstairs. With a sigh and a heave over the bed her scratched NotAgain behind the ears (cummon nottie ( the dog gave him the same look that he had given Danel ( cummon Nottie! You(re going to get no sleep up here anyway.( the dog finally gave him an annoyed look and trotted downstairs as Joey shook his head, putting his hair into even more disarray then pulling a long sleeved gray t-shirt and a pair of baggy jeans on before going downstairs to eat, the smell of burnt bacon wafting it(s way to his room... he was assaulted by not only both twins but by his dad(s Labrador Retreiver (cerebrus( it was a quite laughable name as the dog was too playful to guard anything, and the guarding was left to (storm( the cat, a very beautiful norwegian forest cat, that was more viscious than most dogs...that cat responded only to his father(s soft way with animals, and scratched all others severely, including him and the twins, plus the cat had been their mother(s favorite of all the pets in the house, and had won a few ribbons in cat shows as well for it(s long smoke-gray fur. Joey looked into the kitchen when his father was attempting to cook again, and was muttering at the pan of mostly black bacon, Joey grinned and pointedly took out the lucky charms, and the coffee. His Dad smirked at him as he left for the table waving smoke from his face. ///////////////////////////// Joey(s ears ached, Danel and Daniel had been chattering nonstop about the traits of the dogs in the shop. Joey asked if he could go and just look at things in the hours it seemed before the two would agree on the right dog. He half fled to outside the store and admired the mist in the near deserted parking lot. Then he heard a growl. And turned to look. He took in the look of the dog, it looked like a great dane, maybe a little pitbull or rotwieler in the blood, but whatever it was he definately didn(t want to mess with it. The dog twitched and foamed it(s eyes crazy with the pain of the rabid animal. He silently began to pray as he tried to think of his options for not getting bitten by the dog. He backed up slowly hoping not to upset the dog, but aparently the dog was too nervous and angry, it attacked! A black haired teen leapt with a yell onto the animal. The dog twisted and got in several bites, but the teen seemed oblivious to this and kept his hold on the animal(s throat, the dog began to gasp, tried to bark but only began to run out of air faster, the dog finally collapsed unconsious, from lack of air, then did the teen unwrap his grin on the animal(s neck, he gingerly touched the scratches and bites, when a silver haired girl and guy rushed out of the alley where the animal had been ( Shade? Are you hurt?( the girl asked. (Nah, this flesh can take anything except a whitesword remember?( he sat up to look at Joey (Joey(s safe though, lets put the dog somewhere where it won(t get loose for a while-( Royou stopped him (wait! Look!( the dog was having what appeared to be a seizure (Rabies, it(ll be dead in a few hours.( royou looked at Joey who was looking at them very strangely, but was still too shocked to say anything (now to save Kaiba.( Royou reminded (right-Ow!( Shade said as he accidentally ground dirt into his scratched palm (You(ll pay me back someday.( Shade added to the still speechless Joey. ///////////////////////////// Joey went back into the store looking dazed and was met by his brothers, ( look Jayjee!!! We got our dog!!!!( they were hugging a sweet tempered gray husky smaller and more slender than Joey(s NotAgain ( we named him NoNoBadDog!!!!( Danel said dancing with joy (her.( their releived looking dad commented (it(s a girl husky, we could get some puppies off them.( he added with a wink. And Joey just grinned, soon to forget the stranger who saved his life, in the wake of his brothers(s new dog.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////// ////////////////////// well a little more sappy than usual, but still a chapter is a chapter. I also couldn't get into my email yesterday so -_-* caffeine does this to me __* REVIEW!!!!! 


	9. reference chapter

Disclaimer: well this chapter doesn(t need it because it shows stuff for MY characters ^_^  
  
In order to understand later chapters you will need this so read it!!!!!!!!!!  
  
This chapter is really just a reference that will be needed for my next chapters, the family trees of my characters. And a description of what they are to rlena (most of my characters can use her as a reference point, as she is one of the first and primary characters) 1st generation (parents, adults when they land on earth) Kemann: Rlena(s eldar,(sort of a teacher assigned to her from birth) is a mind controller like Yark Elfeaothor: Rlena(s only surviving family member as far as she knows, her older brother, his power is detection of trust or honesty, is the mate of Mirthrandir, the guardian. He was also an eldar, but his charge was killed. Mirthrandir: a guardian (a keeper of the tales of the old people) has an affinity for growing things (plants) Mate of elfeaothor, and a portal pod piolet. Half cycle generation (adolescents) rlena: changeling of fire and darkness, second high changeling, bonded to shade. Shade (undead): note: shade doesn(t really go through anything, like pain or death, unless his bond is killed, he can only be killed by the celest(s whitesword to the heart (a celest can only be killed by the shade(s blacksword to the head) , since Rlena was fifteen, when he was born, he emerged aged fifteen. 2nd generation (born after the birth of shade, and aged by the sun(s radiation, to the age of 13 where immunity is gained to the radiation) Amer: the daughter of Elfeaothor and mirthrandir, has power over stone, and sand. Ewynii: first new lore dancer, is training to become a guardian, from his mother, Mirthrandir. His power is memory, he never forgets anything. His Father is Elfeaothor Lela: changeling of light, daughter of Elfeaothor, and Mirthrandir. Is the first born changeling, therefore at the age of seventeen and a half she(ll become the official first changeling, (rlena(s a little sore at her at all times) unknown, disconnected: Hecatate: the temple monk of ya(ayei, the holder of the pendant of strings, power over motion, and gravity. (Eg can make people simply fly away, or crush them without touching them, plus she can make them reverse direction, run at her and you(ll find yourself running away from her.)  
  
Tree: (starting from rlena(s parents, gender in parentheses)  
Ralenaseni Kaa (m) = Sma(aye Inemasii (f)  
/  
(eight children)  
(M) Elfeaothor Kaasii (this is the male clan name) (F) rlena( akyn (changelings get a different clan name, plus the honorary  
lowercase letter)  
(M) Dykanlis Kaasii  
(F)Ranaei Inemaa (female clan name)  
(M) Daeworr Kaasii  
(F) Clemonn Inema  
(F) Syykimloos (No clan name because she became a guardian)  
(M) Zynrhoss Kaasii  
survivors:  
rlena( akyn Elfeaothor Kaasii=Mirthrandir  
(guardian) Dykanlis kaasii ?  
: I  
  
: (F) lela welrosaei (changeling)  
:  
(M)  
Ewyni Kaasmor  
(male clan  
name, as  
offspring of a  
guardian, he  
gets the first  
part of his  
father(s name  
plus, (mor()  
  
: (F) Amer Lithraa (female clan  
name) (Shade offspring) : Nightshade (human name)/ Rln( Asyrkyn (Traditional name)  
  
this is crucial for later chapters, you may want to refer back to this if some thing confuses you EVL Note: shade is of the second generation technically, and Dykanlis is the only sibling that they never found a body for, so they are unsure as to whether he is alive or not. Shade was born out of toil, not out of father+mother, he is part of a alternate dimensional race that is causing war back on the homeworld, the opposite of a shade is a celest, and these two races are engaging in a millennia long war, the shade are supposedly always evil, but for reasons which will be explained in later chapters, shade (nightshade) is not, the celest that usually is born after a shade birth. Can only be born by a living member of the family hailing the attribute of light, therefore Rlena(s family member is supposedly Lela. Confused yet? It gets worse, The shade have a sword, the blacksword, it is the only thing that will actually kill a celest, and keep them dead, just as the celest have the white sword which does the same, only problem is that both swords cannot be wielded by someone directly of the species, it can only be wielded by a shade-tainted or celest-tainted person (a person who has lived through the birth of either a shade or a celest becomes tainted by them, and if they survive carries a mental link with them) now this will be a lot easier for you to understand, if you actually read it that is *winks at EVL* I don(t really expect you to read my rambling normally, just please read this this time ok? Then you can ignore everything after this ok? ^_^ -skunky 


	10. a new problem

note: this chapter will switch between Joey, Kaiba, and shade. So I'll tell  
you which is which.  
///////////////Shade///////////////  
his palms stung slightly, but he knew it wouldn't harm him too much, Tan  
was waiting for them.  
"Whats up?" she asked sitting in the dirty alley with Yark. "Success!" Lela  
shouted gleefully. Tan smiled. " then you saved many people, including  
Rlena, with Joey there, she should live through shadebirth....but what i  
don't know is why Shade's still innocent even though Joey didn't channel  
his essence into Rlena and Shade." he smooth forehead was furrowed. "Uh I  
think Elfeaothor channeled..." Yark said sprawled out accross a pile of  
newspaper as comfortably as if he was lounging in a recliner at home, he  
regarded her lazily. Then his eyes widened "wait...my brother will be alive  
then....so..." he stared at Yami and Yugi who were both looking deep in  
thought " I don't really exist...well not this version of me  
anyway...so..." another Yark suddenly appeared in the group as well as  
rlena. "Whoa that was freaky." Rlena grinned at them as both Joe and Joey  
appeared also. Yark-dead-brother-yark, stared at himself, at the long hair,  
and the timid appearence, while the old yark, stared at his more confident  
self. "Nice to see you Joey. " Rlena said sounding truely glad to see him.  
"Yeah...hey Shade, you were the one who saved me huh? Ya know my dad  
thought I was nuts when I told him someone saved my life." Shade smiled  
then his already large eyes widened as another version of himself appeared,  
the appearence had shorter hair, and was cradling a black cat in it's arms.  
Then...."oh no." both Yarks said and the ground lurched as all of the  
alternate people and their true forms fell into rlena's depthless mind.  
///////////////////Joey (after last chapter)/////////////////( I got a very  
nice reveiw about the dogs from last chapter, and I thought maybe i should  
break up the intense battle scenes and crap from the real life with some  
good old home life ^_^)  
a month later. Joey was greeted by a very crazy scratching on his door, and  
a whimper, notagain was sleeping and opened one eye, Joey stumbled drowsily  
to the door, and opened it to find cerebrus sniffing around on the ground,  
he sniffed around the room, and whined "cumming cer." Joey muttered as he  
stumbled after cer down the stairs. He stopped at the twins room and hined  
scratching on the door and looking pleadingly at Joey. "Why do ya wanna go  
in the twins room cer?" Cer whined and scratched desperately at the door  
howling. "I'll knock cer." he muttered and knocked. Danel answered the  
door. "Whaddaya want jayjee?" cer pushed at the door hard, trying to get  
in, joey grabbed his collar. "Why's cer trying to get in?" Danel asked. "I  
dunno, is nono in there?" Danel nodded rubbing his eye with a fist " she  
smells kinda funny." Danel said giggling. Suddenly it hit Joey "uh  
danel...i think we need to get dad."  
***********a few minutes later***********  
their dad sniffed nono who had shied into a corner. "Uh...yeah she's in  
heat like you thought Joey...I need to keep cer away from her." cer was  
pitifully howling outside. While nono was in the kitchen looking sleepy.  
Their dad stratched his chin "hmm...." he said. "What is it dad?" Joey  
asked looking at the sleepy nono. "Well...all three of you have a male and  
a female husky purebred on their hands...we could get some nice show  
quality puppies if they had a litter..." daniel looked at his dad  
strangely, "What's 'litter'?" oh boy. Thought Joey as his dad reddened "uh  
well..."  
"It's that stuff cats poop in you dork!" Danel said with a triumphant grin  
on his face.  
"Not that kind of litter." his dad said with a smile creeping it's way onto  
his face. The phone rang. Joey picked it up "hello?"  
"Joey it's me."  
"Hi Ty, whats up?"  
"uh...Yark's missing."  
"What?" Joey said near silently in shock.  
"Tan tried calling his cell phone last night, and didn't get anything..."  
"She...called him?" he couldn't help smirking even though he was worried  
"heheh yeah....she denied that that was the first step to dating, but she's  
really worried, can you come and help us look? Your birthday is before ours  
and your the only one who actually has a licence yet."  
"Yeah I'll be there, where are ya guys?"  
"Tan's house."  
"Coming."he hung up, his mouth dry.  
"Hey dad, I'm taking the car to tan's house to meet up with the guys, we're  
heading off to the library to do a project."  
His dad looked rather flustered "uh, yeah sure Joey just make sure you  
don't get into an accident or anything."  
"I won't dad." he went upstairs to get dressed, and woke up notagain by  
accident who gave him an annoyed look, as Joey grabbed clothes from his  
dresser, and a sweatshirt from his closet."bye boy, and oh if dad decides  
to mate you with nono, make us proud boy." he scratched nottie behind the  
ears until he was sure he was forgiven, then he rushed down the stairs,  
tripping on Danel's baseball glove. Rubbing his arm, he grabbed the keys  
from the kitchen table, and pulled on his sneakers, then he was out the  
door, and running to the family minivan. He came out of the driveway,  
closed the garage door, and rushed to Tan's house.  
//////////////////Kaiba////////////////  
"kaiba disliked being interrupted from his work on his computer, so he  
irritably slammed on the intercom "what now?" he demanded. "Mr. Kaiba, your  
brother's here to see you." Mokuba! "Send him in." he punched the intercom  
off. The door opened and his little brother skipped in with his backpack.  
"Seto why didn't you go to school today?" his brother asked, plopping down  
his mathbook on the floor near Seto's desk. Seto sighed and looking at his  
brother as he typed responded, " I had too much work mokuba."  
"Will you go tomorrow?"  
Kaiba nearly stopped typing as he thought it through.  
"Perhaps." he squinted at the screen, rubbing his aching head, this would  
take until past ten at this rate...he would be very tired indeed at school.  
" can you help me seto? I don't understand this pre algebra!" mokuba threw  
the book a foot.  
"You wanted advanced math...."  
" I wanted to be like you Seto, but I can't do this math!" kaiba sighed and  
saved the file, although he knew the problem would still be there later on.  
And turned off the computer. Then he knelt down to see the book. "Now what  
were you having trouble with?" Mokuba grinned "thanks seto!"  
////////////////////////////  
to be continued ^_^  
reveiw.....or I'll write less (yeah right)shaddup shade. _  
the Joey&Kaiba scenes are set a month after the rabid dog issue...before  
Rlena came to Earth, and definitely before the falling into Rlena's  
mind....the next few chapters will have some very graphic scenes...if you  
can't take it...well thats fine you can just read joey's and kaiba's  
parts...this is basically a flashback in those parts (no Yark is obviously  
not dead) Shade is very important for later...pay attention to him!!!!!!the  
calmer scenes actually will make rlena's mind even more shocking and  
surprising so it's sort of done on purpose, and sort of because of EVL's  
reveiw about the dogs ^_^ I actually don't have, and never have had a  
dog...the cat is based on my 'trouble' though. although the breed is  
different.  
Incandescent Fury!  
-skunky 


	11. reference chapter 2

I(ll post some (gand( background info (thats what I(m calling their race as  
of now....maybe a little weird...but I(ll post in another name when I think  
of it...)  
They have a mutative gene that gives them strange appearences, (sometimes  
like Mirthrandir, relatively unique) and different powers...as you may have  
guessed...they all have tails...you can tell the elemental attribute they  
serve by the position of the blade(s) and by their color (part of thier  
religion which I(ll get into later) and they don(t eat or anything like we  
would think of eating...for example mirthrandir eats by swallowing light  
and radiation from the sun, the moon etc. kemann sadly is a forced addict  
of injected blood...it gives her a power boost...but it has the side effect  
of ripping away at thier logic, and rationality...Kemann will spiral  
downward as the story progresses. Hecatate draws energy from other life  
forms through a sort of meditation...and therefore nourishes herself,  
elfeaothor and rlena can eat many ways, injection like kemann, with a  
mouth, the human way, or by Siill with an object or transferring energy by  
touch....kind of weird but after a while it will make sense. Waste is  
ejected in the form of an oily substance from the tail blade (blades), and  
is normally wiped clean once per day...therefore they don(t have any  
er....features below the waist....because they don(t need them ^_^;;  
religion is crucial to them, they believe in the sixth prophet as they call  
it....only monks of their order wear any clothing, they belive it to focus  
their abilities (not really, but religion can often be blind) it revolves  
around a prophesy of six beings....the darksword weilder, the lightsword  
weilder, their offspring (by blood of relation or actual breeding is  
uncertain) who is the weilder of both swords, the shade of innocence (who  
in the story is actually the charachter shade), the celest with a thirst  
for blood and wings stained crimson, and the third eyed seer-controller of  
time and space. (Yes I have plans for all of these....but not all of them  
will turn up in this generation...or even for a few generations...I doubt  
I(ll ever post the complete group online.) When they meet, that and only  
that, will bring peace to the shade and celest war.  
There are basically three head classes (places and positions of power)  
the guardianhood: they only take one name, and are basically monks, they  
wander collecting lore, and generally protecting stuff.  
The seers: they are the bodyguards and trainers of the five changelings  
until the age of 17, they cannot speak at all, they communicate  
telepathically, they gain this ability, with the gift of toungues, by  
passing a rigorous set of tests- in luck, in skill, in cunning, and purity  
of charachter. They are bestowed this by the current head changeling, only  
the five best survive to become seers.  
Changelings: very rare! Only five somehow can exist at one time, they are  
always humanoid, with eyes that change color according to mood and emotion,  
and can change thier form into any living thing, every once in a great  
while, one is born that has the additional power over an element, they  
belong to either the attribute light or dark. The dark are regarded with  
extreme suspicion, but the first born light will serve as high changeling.  
Rlena serves dark, darkfire in particular, the rare one that is an  
elemental, as well as a changeling serves as the protector (see specials  
below)  
specials (rare)  
protector: the defender of the people, sort of the supreme court judge.  
Holder of six: the one born with the sign of six on it(s eggshell (they(re  
born from eggs EVL...go ahead and laugh all you want _) is declared a  
spiritual leader. They are soon given direction of the disciples of six,  
they can usually see things (past present future) they believe that the  
three eyed seer will be born with this symbol, but disregard it to become a  
seer. And there learn to control their power  
shadow shaper: one born with the ability to control and shift the shade and  
celest portals, thereful controlling the ability to let them loose on this  
world. Only three have ever been recorded.  
Blood sick: one born with battle fury- wanting to destroy, they are usually  
kept in the temple and are a constant source for prayer, and sympathy from  
the ones studying there (heheh)  
well that should do it...wait for the next chapter with some patience..it(s  
getting tricky to think for.  
Reveiw after next chapter ^_^  
EVL you still haven(t claimed your birthday story that you want  
done...think of one..pick one just tell me when you think of it finally ^_^  
happy birthday ^_____^ *blood flavored lollipops smother EVL*  
^_^ 


	12. the split

Argh..I can't find my good disk with my chapter starter in there -_-  
i'm relatively mad....and the sad thing is I'll probably find it right  
after i post....I have math and english midterms tomorrow (Wednesday) and I  
am rather mad (didn't I already mention this?)  
Mad as in angry and mad as in insane...both fully fit me *sighs* anyway I'd  
better start typing....  
This will be divided into groups...I'll use abbreviations for names ok???  
You'll figure it out hopefully later ^_^  
thoughts- ^  
speech- "  
internal communication- *  
/\/\/\/\////\\\\///\\/\/\/\//\\\\\/////\\/\/\/\/\  
royou found himself lying rather sleepy on a bed of lavender grass.  
^lavender grass??? did I hit my head?^  
*our head royou*  
*bakura! I'm glad you're ok!*  
*aw...shaddup...where are we?*  
*I...don't know*  
Royou noticed the odd sky above him, crimson sky dotted with golden clouds.  
Long 'trees' of crystalline looking shape, and appearence, ringed out a  
forest at the edge of sight on the plain.  
He saw a tousled blond head under the tree. "Oh! Look there's someone!"  
*royou-HEY!!! aren't you even going to listen to me telling you not to  
go???Royou!!!*  
Royou was busy propelling his out of shape body down the soft hill to the  
tree.  
"HELLO!!!???"  
The tousled head didn't stir.  
"Oh no, they might be hurt!"  
*royou-ah..why do i even bother*  
royou started to huff and puff at the bottom of the hill  
*oh... here!*Bakura switched places with him and began going twice as fast  
without tiring  
*how do you do that???*  
"because I was a theif, remember? you need to run sometimes, by the way  
playing boardgames by yourself hardly gives you a tan, or a great wind for  
running."  
They reached the head...it was Joey. Royou took over again. "Joey." he  
shook his arm.  
Joey's eyes opened a crack. Then they widened to his normal emerald blaze  
he swore loudly."- DANEL! Oh-er hi..you were royou right? Oh...." he had  
finally noticed the landscape "I know where we are..." Joey muttered  
staring at the darkening sky. Then they noticed a tail hanging from the  
tree...black and furry, with along spike growing from the end. Their gaze  
went up slowly for each at the same time...it was shade..the one with the  
cat. He was sleeping and still holding the cat, who was also sleeping. "  
joey gave royou a grin, grabbed the tail and...  
"YEOW!!!!!" both shade and the cat yelled in perfect disharmony. Shade fell  
out of the tree.  
"Shade!" Joey grinned at him, and stuck out his hand to help him up. Shade  
gave him a wide eyed look, "oh hello...I'm sorry i know we must have met  
somewhere, but I can't remember where...who are you?" Joey's grin dropped  
"oh great your the one from where I'm dead oh GREAT!" he threw up his hands  
and sat at the base of the tree. Bakura switched "Oh suck it up." Joey  
glared at him. " I am stuck with a guy who was one of my best friends who  
doesn't remember me, and a guy who could possibly be schizophrenic and you  
want me to suck it up????"  
Bakura grinned "my aren't we touchy..it isn't that time of the month again  
is it?" he said with a spiteful grin "Don't even suggest it schitzo." Joey  
glared squinting as the sun went down over the horizon (it was a red  
giant.) "Oh I'm your friend?" shade began to shake Joey's hand 'so nice to  
see you again then" Joey gave a half smile. While Bakura scowled into the  
newly rising moon's light. Royou took over. "We need to find out where we  
are." he nodded up and down as if to punctuate his remark his bark colored  
eyes were black pools in the moonlight. "I know where we are. " joey said  
in an annoyed tone "And I think i could get out, but I don't know how I  
could get you guys out." Royou blinked as bakura took over " Well why don't  
you try to figure out HARDER!" he yelled. Joey just blinked cooly "what do  
you think I'm doing? Besides even if i could get the shade that knows how  
to portal here," he shook his head " you could be dead, we're in rlena's  
memory I know that, i just don't know when. And THAT is crucial" Shade  
nodded "can i help?"Joey blinked and began to pace. Bakura watched him for  
about four minutes before yelling "STOP THAT! YOU'RE MAKING ME NAUSEOUS!"  
Joey glared again "why don't you go and-"  
"what's that?" shade whispered pointing wide eyed at a long shadow loping  
down the hill Joey widened his eyes until he looked much like shade. "Oh  
no...this is too soon!" the shadow hurtled past... it looked like a cross  
between a panther and a wolf, it was black and it ran right throught their  
group. Literally right through, it ran into bakura and just never stopped,  
it just went through him as though he didn't exist, as though he was thin  
air." bakura blinked in shock then swore. Joey looked releived :we don't  
exist in this memory, lets go before the fara escapes "the wha-LET GO  
MORTAL!" Joey grabbed both the squirming bakura, and the carefully cat-  
holding shade and suddenly lifted off from the ground on a sudden wind. He  
kept whistling through the air with the profanity streaming bakura, and the  
cat stroking shade. Following the fara.  
////\\\\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\///\\/\/  
yugi woke up first as a large weight slammed into his stomach  
"OOOF!" Joe AND Tea had landed across his stomach.  
He attempted to squirm out from under the weight while gasping for air.  
There was a lightening, Ty was staring down at him with his crazy colored  
hair and clashing eyebrows. "That looks uncomfortable." Yugi nodded still  
gasping Ty helped him up. They were in a dim lit stone carvern with a trap  
door in the ceiling. "Oh man." Ty muttered "I never wanted to be back  
here..." Tan was stirring from her balled up position and straightened her  
glasses "oh no...we're in her mind." she muttered then she looked around  
:Joey, and royou, and both shades...and Yarks, and tristan, and lela aren't  
here!"they all looked around(except the unconcious Tea and Joe) "and kaiba  
still needs to be saved" Yami muttered as he had changed positions with  
yugi so he could get some air.  
\/\/\/\/\/\////\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\////\\/\\//\/\/\///\/  
Yark woke up he brushed his long hair out of his eyes, out of habit looking  
around to see if anyone would be looking at his bruises. He saw a battle  
torn temple of crystal ^I'm alone!^  
He felt helpless without Joey there, but he couldn't show it...^I was  
always alone, nothing new.^  
He felt truly alone. Not only could he not see anyone...he couldn't sense  
them either...he could taste the death in the air, and for once his mind  
was empty of all thoughts but his own.  
He WAS truly alone.  
\/\/\/\\\\////\\\/\/\/\\\\///\\/\/\/\/\  
tristan opened his eyes. ^oh great!^ he looked over a few feet across green  
grass ^I'm stuck with the new freaky yark...^  
Yark opened his eyes "that's cruel" Tristan mentally went through every  
profanity he could think of ^He can read my thoughts still!!!!!^  
"wow what a dirty mind."  
"HEY my dirty mind is private!!!"  
Yark rolled his eyes and looked around ath the football field...^how did we  
get here?^  
///\/\/\/\/\\\\///\\\/\/\///\\///\//\  
Shade opened his eyes although even before he did, he knew.  
LIGHT IS HERE RUN!!!! his instincts screamed, while his hormones screamed  
LELA'S HERE!!!!!  
And he himself just said ^HELP ME!!!!!^  
Nobody else could be seen as far as he knew.  
He could try the mind link.  
^ RLENA!!!^  
The entire landscape lurched and covered both of them in a blanket of dirt!  
/\/\/\\//\\\\///\\/\\\\/\/\/\\\/\\/\/\  
oh I'm evil ^_^  
well fine EVL technically you're evil because it's in your name, but I have  
done another set of mass cliffhangers ^_^ EVILNESS!!!!  
Alrighty, i need you to know that I most likely will not be able to update  
over the christmas break.  
Sorry...it's just because i can't get on the internat after school, I'll  
try to get up another chapter before the break, but i have exams so i can't  
guarantee it _  
wish me luck for mine,  
i wish you luck for yours ^_^  
-skunky 


	13. foundation for madness

Ahhhhhhh....  
I can(t believe it.....  
I actually got the third best grade on the algebra test in the school  
^______^ a 92% A-!!!!!  
I(M SOOOOOOO HAPPEE!!!!!  
Bakura: you spelled happy wrong....*scowls*  
r:AWWW SHADDUP!!!! and I got a B+ on my bible test....that one i was sure I  
was going to fail (I(m at a private school....you need to take a slew of  
bible classes to graduate high school...which I am in*obviously*)  
kaiba: *scowling worse than bakura* I have seemed to have disappeared from  
your book rlenavampyre....plus everyone is going to think I(m nice...It  
won(t help my reputation  
r:you(ll be back soon....drat *mutters*  
kaiba: alright then, but stop making me so nice, It(s making me puke.  
r: *grins sarcastically* Yes your majesty.  
Presto!!!!there will be an extra long chappie!!!!!!!! ^______^  
lollis for all!!!! if anyone else has reveiwed, I(ll post up answers or  
comments next chapter ^_^  
BLOOD FLAVORED LOLLIS FOR ALL!!!!  
????|||???|||??|||||???  
(A tree fell in a lifeless forest,  
I was the only one who heard it.(  
||||||||  
alone.  
He was alone again...it was so frightening for him now. More than ever in  
fact.  
(I wanted the voices to stop at times.( Yark whispered, hugging his knees,  
trying not to be sliced by the shards of crystal from the gracefully  
crumbling temple. (But never for this long!( there was nothing but the  
echoing hollow sound of death...nothing was there but rancid pain and  
horror, still rippling from the ruins around him, he could see a bowed  
skeleton of clear, hornlike silver bones, with a tail, and a crushed blade,  
and the form had a horselike structure from the torso down.  
(Please!( he whispered (let something come!!! some mind!!! before I lose my  
mind!(he gradually increased in volume until he was shouting in his  
adolescent cracking voice. Which broke even more from emotion, finally he  
collapsed oblivious to shards of olive green crystal digging into his hands  
(LET ME GO!!!!!!!( he screamed with all his lungs. A sound came of soft  
slow breaking crystal...from outside the temple. He looked with hope,  
brushing tears from his face, feeling his wet hair, the mind was dull with  
want, and built of powerlust, but it was a mind! He picked himself up,  
stared at his bleeding hands, but still joyfully went to meet the being  
that dared to come in the temple. He heard a scrabbling sound, but ignored  
it, as his ears filled with the dull rush of thoughts. He looked around  
smiling...and screamed louder than he had previously.  
The THING was built of chitinous scarlet armor like a beetle(s, it had a  
humanoid V shaped torso, and a head like a blunt headed needle, on the  
creature there were seven twisting stalks sprouting at unordered spots from  
the head of the needle, there was a slash mark on the neck that seemed to  
be the mouth, it was milky white rimmed, and diagonal, low, and not  
unharmonious sounds were coming from it, the torso had four arm bases,  
built in triangular armored shapes, sprouting from each were two very long  
triangle arms, for a total of eight, each ending in a pincer claw. On the  
chest was a black symbol that he couldn(t see very well, but he thought it  
looked somewhat oval.  
From the triangular torso there were seven spiderlike legs, ending-not in  
feet- but in three milkwhite claws, two slicing straight into the hard  
crystal, the third was curved, pointing from between the other two. The  
torso continued on, sliding in smoothly armored into a powerful tail, which  
clubbed out, then went abruptly thin, and armor less, the skin was white,  
and clubbed out again at the end in a spiked and armored spine. The  
creature hummed musically, holding a high-tech looking projectile weapon,  
in three of its (hands( there were no eyes, and no nose, but it seemed to  
be sucking in air through the twisted stalks. Yark saw as the creature  
moved closer apparently not noticing Yark(s yell, the petrified Yark  
unmoving at the top of a spiraling ladder like thing that he had climbed  
down partially, clutching rounded out protrusions of crystal, he whispered  
a word...knowing that the creature must be it, only it could be so  
terrible, the beings that had destroyed Rlena(s life, family, and  
planet...(Gand.( He saw clearly now, the symbol on it(s chest, an eye,  
slitlike and snakish, with six spider like legs sprouting from each side of  
the horizontal eye.  
(a/n the eye is shown the way a normal human eye is...I mean that(s the  
directions the pointy ends are pointing, top and bottom...oh forget it...If  
you don(t understand it you can whine and complain in a review...and I can  
make an even bigger fool of myself, trying to explain it)  
Yark felt his own wave of confusion with his powers, giving him an odd  
double effect...Rlena bore the same symbol tattooed into her hand...was  
this Gand somehow- he couldn(t complete the thought, his hand slipped on  
the handhold he was clutching, and he slipped down, he slid panicking to  
the end of the spiral (ladder( right to the Gand! He was going to crash!  
||||||||  
(realization serves one purpose,  
and that purpose is usually served too late.(  
||||||||  
(LET ME GO MORTAL!!!( Bakura bellowed, struggling. Joey gave him a  
reproachful look, but did not let him go. Bakura turned incandescent with  
rage (a/n I LOVE the word incandescent, INCANDESCENT FURY!!!!  
CAFFEINE!!!!!! YAY!!!)and gritting his teeth, punched Joey as hard as he  
could on the left temple. Joey(s eyes bulged in shock, then suddenly they  
dropped out of the sky FAST!! Shade looked perfectly calm, scratching the  
cat(s ears and crooning softly at it.  
Joey was moaning, and struggling to stay aloft. They swooped down onto the  
silvery lavender grass, at the last minute he turned over and took the  
landing on himself. Bakura yelled to be let go of, but Joey only held them  
tighter gritting his teeth. The blow made him flip over from his head and  
land on his right shoulder. There was a sickening crack. And Bakura was  
nearly let go of, Joey let out a great cry of pain, they finally hit a  
crystalline tree. Bakura blacked out with a thunk.  
Last hearing shade say:  
(can we not do that again?(  
|||||||  
(I am nobody,  
I only exist only as your delusion,  
stop talking to me!(  
||||||  
^wha????^ lying in whiteness they stretched out their hands, sensing them,  
although they could not see them. ^who am I?^ they flexed their wings...and  
were assaulted by a wave of pain beyond intense. They held their shoulder  
brushing a strand of short hair, ^I must help!^ they concentrated their  
energy, and stretched in the opaque blinding stuff. ^but we or I will be  
safe here...what was i answering? Was I answering?^ the pain dimmed greatly  
their energy was gone though.....^sleep would be nice...I think that what i  
can do, sleep...I just hope i know what it is^ they talked to themselves  
for a while until they fell asleep.  
||||||  
(I go on forever,  
sweeping the planet,  
I am a wave of the deep!(  
||||||  
(Alright!( Tan yelled over the others talking and panicking. They fell  
silent (Yugi wants to stop our total disorder with his brilliant plan, but  
in order to do so he needs you to be SILENT and somewhat SANE! Thank you.(  
Tan gave the speech in her most bored and flat voice, calmly ducking Ty(s  
spitball attack (Ty couldn(t help throwing spitballs at anyone who asked  
him to pay attention)(go ahead Yugi...they won(t pay any attention to you  
at all now.( she said still flatly although she slightly rolled her eyes at  
this. Yugi nervously blushed as he usually did when people had him as the  
center of a conversation (er, right( he stepped up to the taller group of  
people. (Well we should probably try to find the others...and er, well  
Kaiba(s still not here or Kay, we should probably try to get out of Rlena(s  
mind, I keep getting the feeling that somebody(s not having as great of a  
time as we are, and we should probably try to get out of the dark place for  
good.( he took a breath as Ty sent him an eye roll. (Well yeah Yugi, but  
are you sure you want to leave out saving the world as well?( Joe grinned  
(And are Ya( sure dat we should rescue Kaiba?(  
He gave yugi a wink Tea groaned (all in favor raise hands( all the hands  
raised (good then where should we start yugi?( Yugi took in a deep breath  
(find the others!( he said much more surely than he had suggested  
everything in the first place (we should try ta find one of da shades first  
(cuz den the rest should be a piece of cake!( Joe said with a grin and a  
thumbs up. Yugi nodded (Lets go!(  
||||||  
(I screamed for help,  
the earth swallowed my cry,  
I cursed the earth,  
and it swallowed me as well.  
My body fading to suffocation(  
||||||  
Shade was screaming in the earth.  
^must protect Lela!^  
He tried to swipe aside the earth.  
RUN FROM THE LIGHT!!!!!  
SHUT UP!  
RUN!!!!! IT GETS CLOSER!!!!  
He used his senses to go towards the very thing that his body was trying to  
run away from, rlena didn(t feel that near lela...he assumed that it was a  
shade instinct.  
He touched frost.  
(LELA!!!( he yelled using precious air, no he didn(t need the air! He would  
be fine without it! Lela would die if she couldn(t get to the surface!  
He broke the surface.  
The dirt was about six inches from where he had been before.  
^I am such an idiot.^ he grinned then hoisted himself out, lela was still  
sitting there.  
Her yellow eyes flashed with annoyance ( I was sleeping shade.(  
Shade smiled (I noticed...I, er...thought you had fallen into the dirt.(  
(I(m not claustrophobic like you shade.( he flushed, she wouldn(t have  
known he was claustrophobic if he hadn(t screamed, the dirt was black....it  
sunk more then stopped (It sank when I tried to contact Rlena.( he  
explained as lela sent a questioning look to him, her eyes glittered at  
this news (it(s your bond shade! You can dig a tunnel because it(s her  
mind, and you are a part of it!( lela helped him up. (Try it again...maybe  
we can dig to the others!(  
He gulped...tunneling, what if he ran out of air? He felt his air run thin  
at the thought. Open air. He breathed carefully.^RLENA^  
he fell through a tunnel. Lela jumped down to join him.  
^there is air^ shade kept trying to convince himself. The nightmare was  
just beginning.  
|||||????|||?|?|?||||??|  
I told you Kaiba will be coming soon...I(m going to be evil  
though....warning ya ^_^  
ah...it feels good to type again after about a week and a half without ^_^  
HAPPY NEW YEAR IN 12 minutes ^_____^  
EVL I had your birthday in the weird crossover...I don(t remember if I put  
it up or not, I had some trouble, the site only gave me the first part of  
the chapter....I don(t remember if I fixed it or not....If I did...there  
you go! If not...sorry and I(m still working on it!!!_  
-skunky 


	14. high expectations

Ahhhhhhh....good movie Indiana Jones and the last crusade ^_^  
well I got a huge flash on how i could end this in maybe about fifteen  
chapters...but knowing me It(ll take longer, which could be a good  
thing...or not ^_^ anyhoo I wanted to make one after this where the  
children of my characters come through on earth, a few years later...maybe  
add in kemann and the other practically unknown charachters too. soon my  
friend sooon!!!! ^_^  
LOLLI(s TO ALL ^_____^  
mmmmm...good. Blood is very important to kemann...you(ll see my vampire  
friend, be patient...well scratch that, you(ve been patient for 2 weeks+.  
NO MORE PATIENCE!!!! I have a limited supply anyway ^_____^  
||||????||||  
(who(s dat?( asked Joe. Yugi looked up, and nearly yelled in shock. There  
was a woman there, except he had noticed the long snakelike green and cream  
patterned tail sprouting from her waist, and that she had this as her lower  
body, her back was to them, she seemed to be human, although too flat to be  
human (you know what i mean, don(t push it, yugi(s a guy, he(d probably  
notice this*eye roll*)  
her hair seemed to be human, like Rlena(s she was writing it seemed, into a  
dusty looking tome, with a large translucent goldish instrument that was  
thrumming as she wrote, making noises like a quill pen-the same unique  
scratching. The trapdoor opened and a slender silver skinned, long fingered  
hand, with long tufts of feathers at the fingertips, the feathers were a  
deep rich blue-cobalt blue, the hand pulled up with easy grace, a tall wise  
looking woman, her hands were the only things that were silver, the color  
smothly fading into her fore arms`, but it was easy to forget the feather-  
nails, when you saw her other odd features, her head was not filled with  
hair as the snake woman(s was, but with the thinnest wispiest looking blue  
and silver feathers, they floated behind her in the slight breeze from her  
pulling up, it trailed down to waist length, her head was fitted with a  
simple silver band, inset with a small blue tear drop shaped gem with a  
hole in it(s center, the hole somehow glowed with crackling energy. Her  
face was oval and the eyebrows winged high out to the sides of her head,  
not made of feathers, but of thin wispy silver, the yes were the most  
though, they had no whites, but blazed with complete white silver, she  
spoke (kemann.( the word was slow, rich sounding, much deeper than one  
would expect coming from a woman with a frame that was rather birdlike, the  
voice was solid, like the stones around them, Yugi somehow felt a feeling  
of security, of ease creep over him. The snake woman stirred, then turned  
to look. He heard only in his mind- *your rank requires no permission to  
speak sister Hecatate* in a thin hissing voice, then he stared into the  
snake(s face, the hair catching the light was deep green, and twitched  
slightly in the light, until he realised that it was slightly translucent  
as well, Yami muttered from inside his puzzle -a head full of scales- they  
were indeed scales, long , thin, brittle scales. The face was angular like  
kaiba(s gaunter thought, the mouth was the same slightly greenish tinge as  
her skin, with hints of gold, also unusually thin, and the ends turned  
down, giving the impression that she was unhappy. Her eyes were narrowed  
and shone a deep golden hue also without the whites or any sign of the  
circle of color that humans had (can(t remember the proper name for it for  
some reason) her eyebrows didn(t wing out though, in fact she had only  
roughened patches of skin instead, instead of the band of silver, she had a  
black band of cloth tied about her head, tied to the left side, with both  
ends dangling long fringed remainders, there were golden shapes and figures  
stitched into the dangling cloth. Also like the wispy Hecatate(s band,  
which Tea pointed out softly had symbols and figures carved in, she wore  
what looked like a simple tunic belted with another long sashlike strip of  
black, stitched with larger symbols. Hecatate inclined her head, slowly,  
and with a lubricated grace that put Yugi in mind of the tolkein elves-  
(immortal, wisest, and fairest of all the races of middle earth,( he heard  
the galadriel-like voice in his head. (Elfeaothor has-( Kemann interupted  
her.  
*What has the fool done this time? Is he still mourning that student of  
his?*  
Tan jabbed their shoulders, and pointed silently at the trapdoor, which was  
slightly open, with a tatooed hand holding it.  
*If I were him, I wouldn(t mourn, definately not if it were Rlena.* Tea  
softly gasped (that(s so mean....( *That girl is more trouble than she(s  
worth, and when her shade comes I expect she(ll repay us by killing us all*  
the snakelike Kemann slammed a six fingered hand on the book.  
Hecatate(s eyes blazed, but the trapdoor had been replaced with an all but  
inaudible thump.  
(Control yourself!( Hecatate thundered, her voice resonating with  
authority. (You haven(t drawn power for nearly two cycles, you require  
rest.( Kemann gave a soft growling hiss, baring moss green teeth.*I can  
manage.* Hecatate shook her head. (No, you are more tired than you know,  
the earth has missed your drawing.( she said with a soft smile. *I don(t  
need it!* Kemann shouted snarling at the regal looking Hecatate. She lunged  
up from the chair to a section of the wall and pried open a container with  
a vicious jerk, then loaded up a syringe with the solution, then drank the  
rest of the liquid, and shuddered with a look of pure ecstacy. Hecatate was  
staring at the cabinet with a disturbed look. (The gand blood will not  
sustain you for long sister, plus it will tear you down in the long term.(  
*SO WHAT* bellowed Kemann, plunging the needle into her then convulsing for  
a small while, her eyes had gone white, but for a pupil of gold. *I LIKE IT  
DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT???* she licked a tendril of white from the  
corner of her mouth with a long, black, triple forked tongue. Hecate still  
looked distubed and concerned, (Very well sister...I still should tell you  
the good news.( *What news!?* Kemann demanded staring down at the tome-not  
even sparing a look at Hecatate.. Hecatate straightened with a soft grin,  
showing her pointed silver teeth (Elfeaothor has started a brood.( Kemann  
shut the book with a thud that echoed around the stone walled room *how?*  
she said softly-disbeleivingly. Hecatate grinned wider (Mirthrandir! Who  
else could it be?( Keamnn was still looking down at the tome but a shadow  
of a smile appeared on her odd face, but it olny served to make her look  
arrogent and vain. (Of course. You should go draw you power from your  
prescious earth SISTER* the last word was said with a shade of mocking  
Hecatate(s face went blank with a flicker of anger. (Of course SISTER.( she  
responded with nearly gritted teeth. Then left, blue robes billowing, the  
silver trim glittering in the dull golden globe at the top of the pointed  
ceiling.  
Tristan pointed to the trapdoor, they silently pulled themselves through  
again.  
Tristan was the first to speak-indignantly toned: (no wonder rlena doesn(t  
like Kemann, I mean she sounds as bad as that weirdo Kay, and they both  
seem to like ripping at Rlena.(  
Tan nodded sadly (it(s almost as bad as Yark.( Yami switched into Yugi(s  
body. (Hecatate seems to be an honorable person- are you training under her  
Tan?( Tan smiled (yes, let me guess all the blue was sort of the big  
hint?(she smiled. Yami answered quickly (no, more of the mannerisms, the  
calmness, most of the others of your group have quicker tempers.(  
(Hey I resent that!( hollered Ty (besides, you haven(t met Mirthrandir  
yet.( he grinned. They heard a door slam heavily, and Rlena came from  
another door-this one was in a wall. They noticed that she made it halfway  
down the hall without noticing them at all even though they were in plain  
sight. Then doubled over clutching her stomach she was giving off a soft  
smell of wood smoke, cinnamon, and what smelled like-to Ty(s good nose-  
sage. (I dunno( he shrugged to their questions on what this was. (I mean  
Joey said that she gives off odors when she(s feeling a powerful emotion,  
plus her eyes change colors....I don(t think dark gray/crimson is a very  
happy color...I kinda like the smell though( Tan shook her head and rolled  
her eyes at the last part  
(She(s angry and really upset.( she then in answer to all the strange looks  
added (I mean, she always has a bit of gray, but she(s really upset now...I  
don(t think Kemann(s going to find out on a light note either knowing  
Rlena.( they were all whispering as Rlena dropped to her knees and began to  
shake violently (Rlena!( Joe shouted running forward (don(t!( Tristan  
whisper-shouted, trying to grab Joe, he missed. Joe ran foreward to support  
her...and his hands slipped through as though he was but empty air. (Wha?(  
he whispered looking at his hands in shock (WHAT IS THIS???!!!( he yelled  
at tan (we(re in her memory-we(re not here as far as she(s concerned( she  
explained although her face bore the look of dawning comprehension. Rlena(s  
black connected-crescent bladed tail was writing like a poisoned python,  
slicing into the stones like left out butter versus a sharpened steak  
knife.  
Then there was a soft padding sound, a dancing rhythm of thuds.  
(Hello???( sang a high chirruping voice filled with bubbly laughter.  
An antlered head poked around the corner with a silky curtain of ink black  
hair,large wide green eyes, with no white-but with a pupil of a ridged  
faceted looking lightest gray shade, with shadows in the grooves, the mouth  
was upturned naturally, the lips were normal sized but black, and the  
eyebrows were arched, but were actual hair. The antlers were cool looking  
palest gray, translucent ridged horn. The arm was normal coloring as well  
although pale, except for the six fingered hand (although it had  
fingernails), and the eyes and antlers antlers, this person looked the most  
human of any they had seen (mirthrandir( said Ty smiling. Tristan whistled  
(she(s kinda hot.( Tea smacked him. Then Mirthrandir caught sight of Rlena  
(Tsana(atu!!!( she exclaimed (it means a favorite family member( muttered  
Tan. Then Mirthrandir ran to Rlena. (WHOA!( exclaimed tristan. Mirthrandir  
wore nothing, but had no features(she was flat too) her waist joined to a  
slender stag-like body of snow white, joined to the stag(s knees were large  
paws, like that of a large big cat (lion, leopard, etc) she had two tails,  
each with two delicate crossed blades, they were of the same hornlike  
material as her antlers, she had wings sprouting from the stags whithers,  
they were oddly jointed though, a full section of tiny bending bones  
instead of a long thin strut (think fore arm turning into a long many  
jointed finger) the wings were batlike, very long, and were an iridescent  
transparent white, small silver blooded veins were visible in the wing  
leather. Mirthrandir knelt down quickly and pulled Rlena into an embrace  
then began to murmur.  
Silvery sparks were concentrating on rlena(s abdomen and she gradually  
stopped writihng. Tristan was still trying to find human parts on  
mirthrandir, finally getting grabbed by his hair spike by joe (she(s a  
married woman Tris, besides, she(s got nothing for you to look at( Tristan  
looked away dissapointed, (and how would you know man? Huh? You were  
looking too!( he said getting in his face. Joe flushed (I-( rlean groaned  
as a skidding, scrabbling noise was heard from the corner, *Rlena! My  
sister!* a tenor male, with a slight horselike whinny sound voice rang in  
their minds this time.as a long faced centaur, with a simple black  
sleeveless garment over his humanlike upperbody, took a long leap over  
mirthrandir and knelt by both of the women.  
He had waist long brindled chestnut and a dark rich earth shade hair, his  
forehead was marked with a horselike irregular bronze star. His eyebrows  
were oddly black, and stood out in his pale face, his lips were pale and  
thin exactly like Rlena(s. The (hooves( of his centauriform body were oddly  
shaped with a rune shape cut into each, his hair stuck out in the front  
like Rlena(s also, his eyes were very odd, they had whites, and all the  
parts of the human eye, with an extra band of color, the outer bands of  
color were black, but the inners were two different shades of blue, in cut  
glass shades that were all but human. He had worry lines in his forehead,  
and looked as though he had lost a medium amount of weight in a short time,  
his face was a bit thin, the same pointed shape as rlena(s though-you could  
almost be sure that they were related, in the face. His hair was held back  
from his face by the black sash, his bore bronze threaded images though,  
his golden chestnut coated horse body was flecked with cream, then striped  
at the knees with black, long tufts of wiry hair grew from the haunches and  
knees. His tail had a bronze blade-a single, hooked blade. The blade was  
marked with a cream symbol. *Is she alright?*he asked looking at  
Mirthrandir imploringly, then at the now still rlena. (Yes, she is having  
shade pains though(  
she bit her lip with humanlike white teeth. (I don(t know If it gets much  
worse if i can be of any help though.( elfeaothor was staring at his sister  
* I can only wish I were Kemann, and had my sister as my charge...* he got  
a painful distant look. Mirthrandir touched his arm, bringing him back to  
the present. (Yes she is not too bad, she just has a lot of greif, if you  
could show her-(  
*but I can(t! She(s not seer, she can(t lock away thoughts Mirthrandir, no  
more than you.*  
(one day her story will be great! How many have faced a gand and lived?  
Your fendrlinga(a sister has faced and defeated them MULTIPLE times! Who  
knows the power she holds! To have the normal rights of the changeling, AMD  
power over the flames and some control over darkness....It(s nearly unheard  
of-only demigods have that much power-( elfeaothor laughed softly *My  
sister is no demigod...she has too much independence to ascend and keep  
their order, despite how much power she has...besides...soon her flame will  
be...extinguished* he finished getting the sad worried look again, creasing  
lines deeper into his forehead.  
(We don(t know that!( exclaimed Mirthrandir her eyes looked liquid (sh-she  
could possibly defeat the shade, or survive the birth!(she gave a tear that  
landed on the stone with a tinkle of crystal. (She can(t leave us.( she  
whispered holding the passed out Rlena possessivly. (She is like our  
child!( she seemed to be pleading, elfeaothor sighed sadly pulling off his  
sash to re tie it, the long hair spilling out everywhere, he was probably  
trying to use grooming himself as a way to give himself thinking time. *we  
will...soon have ,uh....* he was flushing bronze and giving of a heavy  
scent of rich earth. (Children.( mirthrandir finished with a grin. He  
flushed still, but nodded.  
(He probably thinks himself lucky( whisper-giggled Tea. Tan(s mouth corners  
went up (he does.(  
Joe rolled his eyes (come on you guys this is making me sick ! All this  
mushy gushy is like watching a romance action film, and I hate those!(  
Elfeaothor stood still flushed *uh, I must do other things  
Mirthrandir...I(m so glad that you can heal my sister, i(ll talk to  
hecatate later about the later issue for Rlena uh granaei!( he trotted off.  
Mirthrandir seemed to be moving rlena to another room, letting the girl  
ride accross her back, enveloped in warm wing leather.  
There was a swirl of white mist and they all felt themselves being tugged  
foreward by a nameless persona floating just out of the edges of their  
vision  
|||||????|||  
review if you want more (the others are still there)  
sorry for doing a bit more mushy chapter, but i wanted to get it out of the  
way FAST!  
This is the uh...origin of lela-the infants reacted to something on earth,  
then shade was born, and he stops the aging process at the age of thirteen  
^_^  
just a small note  
I(m having a humor block...ick  
I can(t write humor for some strange reason, so you can expect a bit more  
updating here  
^___________^ 


	15. revelation

Honestly I've sorta forgotten where we are. But I can still start off my  
precious cliffie thing for my loyal story readers...I have been planning a  
sequel, and want to get done with this story before the end of may, which  
is the end of school for me.  
Trust me my depressing poetry fans, you'll like this chapter...I was  
originally going to post it for my guess a character thing on a true  
nature, but I tweaked it around a bit, and now the result stands before  
you...  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
I can't think anymore!  
These invisible probing hands,  
each eager to give me a new thought of an other mind,  
please let them stop!!  
is that....silence?  
Blackness...void.  
Pure and clean...like I used to be.  
No instead I get to return home.  
nobody cares  
nobody hears.  
If only i could give my power to them....  
My mother would see all the beauty of a thought...  
The music!  
The color!  
Harmony, value, rythym, intense and rich...  
The mind is clean the thoughts come with distinct and interesting ideas...  
And he abandoned himself to the sensation  
/////  
this one...  
The water...blue and calm...  
Hmm....not the one, son then...let us move on  
the others  
ah yes...him..the wind one. Not very interesting  
His wonderful family...  
His fathers terrible cooking...  
The dogs...even remembered scents....  
All the air...the freedom.  
Lightness....  
This one...  
Oh if only my brother could feel the pain he gives me!  
Every bruise imprinted on his mind...  
Every cut a stab to whatever twisted conscience still resides in his  
destroyed shell  
the cracked ribs....oh he would feel it all...it would become evident to  
him at least that he wouldn't want to damage himself....if only they would  
all stop!!  
Standing in front of my house...sensing the alley cats, and sharp pangs as  
a mouse is caught  
a hawk overhead....  
Interesting...but we must find them...time to look back later  
a complex mind trying to lose themselves in another world  
Pain, sadness.....Death  
firey energy in infinite blackness....  
These memories if held would burn into me forever..I must stay  
clear.....reject the eager hands  
even the slight wedge of a link to another mind?  
Maelstrom...ripping of the mind from the inside....to the road before all  
turns to ash!  
Following the link...a pathway of light in the midst of darkness.  
The joy...black, but still light.  
Dark but still bright.  
Impossibility, and truth.  
The walking contradiction in the shell of an oxymoron.  
Shadow....innocence.  
What am i who am I???  
Back in myself....wh-  
who am I?  
...who is this mind???  
How can I get out of the whiteness???  
Who is 'I'?  
I have never felt this presence before...  
LIGHT!  
INTENSITY !!!!!  
Must...break...AH!  
Interesting...dangerous too...most intriguing  
Shadow within the light...  
Meet the light within the darkness.  
And yet who am I?  
To keep the information I have?  
To decide what I have seen is a threat is the same un given right as the  
right to give pity....  
Pity is often unwanted...it also shows a feeling of security...all an  
illusion  
all illusions shall be cut down!  
Soon...soon  
now is not the time.  
The knowledge would be damage.  
A stab to their morale  
a beating down of any structure or sanity their minds could comprehend.  
They don't know what is inside them...  
light within the darkness...  
I AM THE DARKNESS BECOME THE LIGHT  
I AM THE DARKNESS...RELIEVING THE PAIN  
Ahh!!!! yes...the light within the darkness...  
it shall bear more of the same  
shadows spawn shadows.  
Light spawns light.  
This is nature's course,  
shadow cannot create light..not by itself  
light cannot become shadow...not completely  
only one mind I cannot penetrate.  
That of the seer,  
the snake.  
The healer.  
The horse.  
All of them...fascinating blanks.  
They do not matter though...we must find THEM  
/////  
The voices...the voices  
talking,  
whispering,  
muttering.  
Their mute words bring me strength  
/////.  
Then there is the small afraid one... the telepathic again..the interesting  
one  
Ah...he is interesting..you can sense me?  
Ah..how truly interesting  
no matter...still the telepathic one is truly unique.  
Even beautiful.  
I will have him.  
Ahh..soon my pet, you shall taste her precious changeling blood  
soon you shall have your revenge...I only want the beautiful telepathic.  
Yes...he is strength..silent strength...  
What tasty fear...oh most succulent...  
What? Yes, yes, my pet...patience.  
Ah..  
There  
wait...who is this? And two of them in one body?  
A celest?  
No..the other spirit is darker...  
A Shade.  
The one, this is the one we take my precious pet.  
The morsel with the wind one, and the naive one  
the naive one is dark, yes, but too naive to be shadaeic.  
Ah...yes I sense it...most intriguing my pet, most intriguing.  
Yes I see the light you impatient little fool!  
Do not test me!  
I know all!  
Yes...we shall have to take care of the wind one.  
Then we take the two in one..and my beautiful telepathic.  
I have told you before! You will have your blood!  
And I shall have mine.  
IIIIIII  
that was half my poetry mode, and the other part was one side of a  
discussion.  
The one they want to take, is not who you think it is...except for maybe  
the 'beautiful one' that's kinda obvious...and a little sick even, but  
hey...it's important.  
Trust me.  
In fact, you may be able to guess the one who is going to run into some  
trouble...just look carefully ^_^ sorry for going a little off plot, but  
first off I got a great Idea, and erm...I forgot what I was doing _  
thanks for the reviews all! Normally I would reply, but I have my stupid  
short term memory to blame -_-  
soon...soon...all will be revealed in maybe another five to seven  
chapters...maybe less maybe more...all I know is I have something, and I'm  
sticking with it. And i can probably get half the sequel fic up by typing  
over the summer...there probably won't be really any updates over the  
summer, because I post from my school internet...I don't really have it at  
home ^.^;;;  
yark: you have dail-up  
skunky: dail up is basically no internet yark.  
Yark: well, even if I wanted to try to argue with you about this, I  
probably wouldn't win...  
Skunky: quit with the noble talk yark.  
Yark: o.o;;; erm...ok.......  
Skunky:....yes?  
Yark: how was I oble?  
Skunky: OH@#$%^&@^&*%$#^@^$#!!!!  
Yark: -_-;;; eloquent.  
-r  
-and the freak show known as my staff of characters 


	16. stolen

WHOOOO!!!!   
yep I'm back!!! sorry for the long wait ;;;  
thaks so fatlazicat, deathcry, and the ever famous EVL   
blood flavored lollis to all!!!!  
FLC: erm....i never knew the cow was nocturnal...remind me to have a  
lengthy talk with them. . You give llamas offspring Cds??? what do you  
throw at people???? Disturbed Cds???? if so, feel free to hurl such objects  
at me, the concussion will be a small price to pay!!!  
deathcry: taking over the world with laughter??? dimitrov's been busy eh?  
(How are the tanks working???? I thought dimitrov would like the spiked  
steamroller attachment on his...you like the AK47's???? I thought they made  
a nice touch ) chicken spit??? writes down, as a new ingredient to  
experiment with  
EVL: WHERE ARE YOU???? HAS SCHOOL SWALLOWED UP MY FIRST EVER REVEIWER?????  
T-T I miss your reveiws! I know i haven't been up for a while, but I'm  
trying to make it up to you guys!!! this next dark person i bet you'll  
like..their behavior is more vampiric. And their attitude is more the  
vampire of popular gothic myth. Enjoy!!  
Ok...I know where I left off now, and i made printouts of all my chapters,  
so i don't lose my place again. Please forgive my terrible short term  
memory   
finals coming cringes and i get out of school at the end of may I  
want to finish this before then, so I can start my sequel on my arrival  
back, or maybe an occasional mass update over the summer...trust me, if I  
can pull in the idea I have now, it'll be really good...again, trust me.  
Excuse me if it seems I'm rushing the end...I can go into this more in  
depth later, but for now I just want to get in the end, so I don't torment  
anyone over the summer. Rlena is one of my favorites...my other favorite is  
probably obvious by now .;;; for now I need to define villains, and  
problems for later, and bring in an extraordinarily important  
character...I'm debating two people to get the character from...and who i  
choose will effect everything...if you like a certain one of my characters,  
then could you tell me? It could make a difference!  
Thanks for patience!!!!  
Thoughts  
telepathic speaking  
"speaking"  
......(lotuses!!!)......  
yes...you can sense me can't you?  
Ah... i can smell you know...you are beautiful...and soon. You'll be MINE!  
Do not squirm now my pet, you will have your vengeance on the one holding  
the shade...  
then your purpose will be fulfilled...  
But you must let me take my prize as well...ah my prize.  
Settle down my pet... patience is a thing you would do well to learn...  
Fine, go partake of your power, we cannot have you weak when you face your  
opponent.  
I will not be pleased if you get yourself killed my pet.  
We cannot have you dead now can we?  
Perhaps I am obsessed with this lovely mind, but it is not your  
affair...yours is revenge.  
Do not tempt me, I am adept in dealing pain as yo may recall.  
Yes, do scurry off to your precious blood. I'll call you a double  
portion...  
I cannot stand your thanks you pitiful groveling beast.  
Do not try to please me!!!  
I only want you to bring me that mind UNHARMED, what you do to the  
others...  
I don't care.  
Whether i want them for pleasure or pain, is not your call to ask, my pet.  
Do not try my generosity. Take your precious blood and get out of my sight.  
I? I shall consult the pain. Now run along filth, to your blood. SHOO!  
Ah...I must have you soon...yes I can sense you...  
here...  
see me...  
Yes...  
  
yark stiffened preparing to be stabbed through by any of the many weapons  
available to the gand...the gand did nothing. It didn't even seem to see  
the skinny dirty human, in torn baggy clothing, that landed so gracelessly  
a good half-inch from it's pincer claws. He uncurled from his ball. "You  
can't see me." he whispered. He was about to stand up, when the ground  
collapsed beneath his feet. And he found himself nearly entombed in bones,  
decaying flesh, and black dirt. He scrabbled at the edge barely holding on,  
he screamed with sheer terror, half hoping that the gand would suddenly  
become real, and at least save him from suffocation. HELP!!!! he  
projected his thoughts in sheer terror in all directions, hoping that  
somehow, somebody would save him, then he sank into the pile, the leering  
face of a half rotten corpse almost mocking his screams. Then he felt a  
cold arm grab him, and that was the last thing he saw, as his arm was  
wrenched roughly, and he heard a wet pop. Then he blacked out.  
  
Joey opened his eyes to see bakura with his back to him. And shade  
mournfully stroking his cat. "What the is your problem???!!!??" he  
screamed at the spirit. Bakura turned around...wait...it was royou!  
"I-"  
"you did this???" asked Joey enraged.  
"I-"  
"I wouldn't put it past your spirit, but YOU???"  
"But I-"  
"shut up royou...I thought you were a nice guy." He laughed bitterly "guess  
I was wrong."  
Royou looked as though he had been slapped, his eyes became liquid, and he  
desolately began to trudge away, Joey heard a slight sob. He for a second  
felt sorry for him NO! The moron made me crash, and now we lost the one  
link to getting out of here I had. I HATE that British nut!!! he proceeded  
to shout curses after the retreating white haired teen. Shade sat there  
looking very sad. "What's YOUR problem??!!" shouted Joey. shade sat there  
stroking the cat."something is wrong." the boyish immortal said with large  
innocent eyes. "What the heck could be wrong? We just got rid of the guy  
who made us lose our only chance to get out of this STUPID MIND!!!" he was  
about to kick the tree when it hit him HELP! the thunderous message  
brought Joey nearly to his knees. Yark screamed in his mind over and over  
and over, until it was suddenly cut off. "Oh my-' shade cut him off, with  
his childlike attitude "Yark's hurt! We have to help him!!!" then there was  
a scream from much nearer by "Oh God, what have I done." whispered Joey,  
running towards royou, as the settings around him began to fade. "NO!" he  
felt himself fading form the mind "NO! ROYOU!!! BAKURA!!!!" then he swirled  
out, and was battered into the maelstrom, falling into the swirling mass,  
back to the shade realm. "ROYOU!!" the wind that was once his friend, stole  
his words, and threw back mocking echoes to him. He hit the floor and  
blacked out.  
  
RLENA!!!! it thundered around in the inside of her head, nearly cracking  
her skull from the inside, then.... blackness. suddenly, she felt like she  
had suddenly dropped onto a hard concrete block, from twenty feet up in the  
air. She gasped in air. And heard thuds all around her.  
She couldn't move, she couldn't see, just breathing. She coughed out trying  
to rid her throat of dust that wasn't there, and rasped in more air. "NO!"  
she heard a wail. Then arms were supporting her, she couldn't move on her  
own, her body felt ice cold, the ice was trying to knife out the fire in  
her chest, it needs air to fan up. she thought reasonably, then her  
fingers and toes began to hurt. "Wake up!" in a commanding indignant voice-  
as if she was inconveniencing them with her inability to respond. Her  
eyelids were lead, she couldn't move them. Wait....the voice was...KAIBA???  
OPEN STUPID EYES!!! she screamed at her body, then there was a fire up in  
her chest, and feeling rushed back, her stomach heaved out. She whipped  
forward and promptly began to retch. She collapsed, narrowly missing the  
disgusting pool of vomit. Her eyes opened... barely, blurry figures were  
all around her. the people attempting to hold her were Joe and Tea. Finally  
able to move her burning limbs, she shoved away their hands, and attempted  
to pick herself up. she collapsed and stared, blurry eyed at the people  
around her, swaying drunkenly from her sitting position. Kay and kaiba  
stood there, with identical sullen expressions. "Great." she hoarsely  
rasped. Then she saw the weeping person..Joey? "Where's yark?" asked kay,  
looking slightly concerned. Joey continued to weep brokenly. "Oh no...'  
said Kay. Tan began to cry as well. Ty bowed his head and gripped his hands  
into tight fists. Kay bowed his head, looking disbelieving. "Yark is  
gone...and we heard royou scream." said the cat bearing Shade. "AW ZIP  
IT!!!" shouted tristan. the other yark had vanished. Rlena shakily got to  
her feet. "We need a plan." she wiped her mouth, and took back her alien  
form, seeming to gain strength from the form, despite the slicing scars in  
the form, "I agree." said kaiba. "Yes, we do." aid yami, nodding. "How, is  
the question." said Ty. His normally goofy expresionful face, was grave,  
even angry. "We are not alone." said kay. "I can smell them."his pupils  
were dialated, and he was pacing like a caged tiger. Shade smiled "fear  
not," he stroked the cat. "We have who we need."he gestured towards kay.  
"If kay can smell them, powers were used, and he can hopefully mirror them,  
but in case we can't..." he smiled at the cat. Rlena really looked closely  
at the cat. And it turned pupiless silver eyes on her. She gasped and knelt  
before one of her teachers, tea's eyes widened. And the cat leapt down,  
becoming the blue clad, regal personage.  
Hecatate.  
"You're half changeling hecatate?" tan gaped at her teacher. Hecatate  
smiled warmly at her student, "I am gravely sorry I never mentioned it,,  
but we of half blood are considered almost as tainted as our shade friend  
here." she smiled at shade, who grinned and disappeared. "Now, we must work  
quickly, Rlasyrkyn. We will need you to make your portal." all except rlena  
and Lela stared around for the new person, but shade stepped forward and  
awkwardly bowed, "I... don't think i have the power. "Then you shall be  
helped, you can draw from me." she held out her silver hands. Shade  
protested, but hecatate was firm, and finally he began to draw from her,  
the walls ripped, and hecatate's clothing billowed out, her gem blazed with  
white lightning shade seemed to fade, then there was a burst of power from  
the teacher, and the portal was as solid looking as it had been before,  
shade slumped. "What are you really teacher?" asked tan awestruck. "Merely  
that, a teacher... i am a fulcrum of a balance Tan, and when I'm gone, you  
will most likely have to support the balance, and keep it in check, you and  
your friends. Come. Soon I will not be, then you shall see."  
"No." said Joey firmly "you'll live along with the rest of us, we'll be  
done with this war, and you'll live along with the rest of us! We won't  
lose you hecatate!"  
Hecatate only smiled. And gestured to the portal. Rlena ran forward first.  
When the others stared, she gave them a look of carefully controlled  
frustration and rage. "I will not stand by and watch my alternate self  
suffer and die in my place. I will not let yark be tortured and beaten for  
the pleasure of the one I know is behind this. And i will let nothing stop  
me, not my inability, not my fear, and not even my death." they all stayed  
there for a few seconds then-  
"I'm with you." said Lela. Stepping forward, "and if you fall, I'll kill  
the one who falls you. We are blood kin, and i will not let anything happen  
to the others if you are gone." lela stepped forward to join rlena. Shade  
stepped forward "if you die, I die. I will not just let you fall, and  
wither away here. Where you fall, I'll fall."  
"Literally in the cases of some." said Kay.  
"HEY! We're wit ya rlena! Royou's coming back with us no matter what! And  
we'll find yrak, an' rescue him!" Tea, yugi and yami, Joe, and tristan  
stepped forward. Their counterparts stepped also. "Took the words right  
from my mouth." said Ty Grinning. Rlena glared at the two still standing  
there smugly. "Hey kaiba, come on!"  
"I have no reason to do this at all, and I see no benefit for my coming."  
"Kay, why do you not join your friends?" asked hecatate, looking genuinely  
concerned.  
"Kemann is MY teacher hecatate, I serve her. Not YOU."  
Hecatate seemed to radiate a calm regal fury. "Your teacher, is a raving  
mad, blood addict. She has lost most of her reason, and if you take a  
madwoman as an excuse not to do right, then you, Kay, are nothing but a  
coward." kay flushed beet red. "It's smart! And while the rest of you go  
off and kill yourselves, I plan on being out of here!"  
"So be it." said kaiba and hecatate at the same time. Hecatate eyed him,  
looking slightly interested. "What is your name?"  
"Seto kaiba. And I see no reason for my coming."  
"Set'iba, no matter how weak your point in the pendant, you may strengthen  
the other strings in ways you do not understand...you have one you care  
about." Kaiba jerked in shock how can she know?? "If he was taken, you  
would come, what you do here may change his thread path."  
Kaiba was obviously shaken. "Aw, yer wasten yer time, kaiba's not gonna do  
nuthing for us, all he cares bout is mokuba, and he's not in this."  
hecatate turned to him. "You can never predict the pattern of the universe,  
perhaps I am mokuba, perhaps I am someone different. I do not know, I am  
merely content with my burden. While you may wish to shift yours, i merely  
ask one thing...come with us Set'iba."  
Kaiba shook his head.  
"Come...for I know who your brother is...and I can show you." it was  
obvious bait, but still kaiba was extremely curious...who is he? was it  
kemann? Was his brother doomed by an addict?  
He had to know.  
Kaiba gritted his teeth I will hopefully live to regret this and stepped  
forward. "WOAH I don't believe it! She got kaiba to come with us!"  
"Watch it mutt."  
"Who you callin a mutt kaiba!?!"  
Kay still stayed stubborn. "You're going to stand by as the rest of your  
friends die?" asked Yami with an indignant pharaonic tone. Kay grinned in  
power-hungry, arrogance, and perhaps a misplaced feeling of impunity, "Yeah  
you suicidal Egyptian. What are you going to do about it?"he laughed, "you  
need me you know." yami bared his teeth. Joe yelled "I have SO had it with  
you!!!" rlena placed a hand on his arm, and pulled down his fists, "hang  
on, he's not going to come joe." rlena and Ty stepped forward, rlena  
grinned, and slugged him, Ty caught him over his shoulder "now we can go  
rescue yark, and royou and Bakura." he said cheerfully.  
Hecatate smiled and they stepped forward.  
................  
slight cliffie  
Tan: poor yark!  
Skunky: well anyway PLEASE GET ME THOSE FAVORITE CHARACTERS!!!!  
Shade: what for?  
Skunky: you'll see!!! evil grin please choose from joey, yark, ty, and  
Kay. Or at least say your favorite out of those four as well! Thanks!  
Shade: rlasyrkyn is my name.  
Skunky: yes I know.  
Shade: ...  
Skunky: ...  
Shade: ...  
Skunky: ...WELL?????  
Shade: erm...nothing  
skunky: --;;; you waste my time.  
Shade: ...  
Skunky: --UUU really.  
-skunky and the rest of the freak show! 


	17. taken

Whee continued, because i forgot to post   
please forgive, if you still know i exist!!! --;;  
good parts! And i focus on Yark!!!!!  
Yark is good...I hope glances around timidly , to see if anyone is rushing  
at her with an ax or such  
yeah...I like yark, he's a fun character to write with.  
Shade: ...  
Skunky fine, shade. You too.  
Shade:   
ok for the record, the next few chapters may shift a whole lot more into PG-  
13 mode .  
Just a warning.  
Oh and I'm not a slash/yaoi writer, so don't get all psyco over my yaoi-  
ness (or so you think) trust me. evil smile  
  
cold.  
Cold.  
Endless cold.  
Yark opened his eyes, then shivered  
paralysis  
"who is it?" he asked. He had been dressed differently, but Yark couldn't  
tell a thing more about it...  
He couldn't see.  
helpless  
"no."  
weak...weak and helpless  
"NO!"  
hope  
"what?"  
hope in anguish  
'WHO ARE YOU!!!"  
The voice was gone.  
"WHERE AM I?????"  
"Slytren'aa meltako'i ke'iouler." it was a soft voice...soft and cold.  
He still couldn't see...and he couldn't sense them.  
"Where are my powers?"  
"Ke'iouler...yrmaetwe f'grwe" he felt his bare shoulders fidget, he was  
wearing some kind of garment without sleeves.  
cold  
"Ungh." he shivered. And a cold hand touched his shoulder. He panicked, he  
jumped back, off the ground and backed into a hard object. He felt a soft  
pain, and touched his cheek.  
Blood.  
"TSSAA TSSAA!" hissed the cold voice, a hard rough hand descended on his  
face.  
He struggled against it, it still held him close, and firmly...the pain  
diminished.  
In shock, yark touched his face...there was no blood.  
He then heard the cold voice, in his head.  
awaken my child, and abandon yourself to the glory that is what you will  
soon be part of.  
And he could see.  
He reflexively jerked back as fast as he could, and backed around the hard  
thing. Before him stood a person...he saw the face, and nearly screamed.  
The person had eight glittering black eyes. It's nose was nonexistent. And  
it's mouth was filled with small glittering fangs. They had eight arms,  
with six fingers per hand...like kemann, elfeaothor, and rlena. The body  
scared him, that of a perfect, human, without feature, slender enough to be  
female, but strong enough, that he was unsure. The legs were attached to a  
swollen spider like abdomen. He scrabbled back without looking behind him,  
and swerved once again into a hard object, he looked behind him to see...  
It was hideous, it looked as though someone, and taken an unfortunate  
member of rlena's species, and had attempted to mutate it into a gand, it's  
face had no eyes-the originals, having been stabbed out, the mouth was  
gaping and filled with similar fangs, to the spider like being. Many arms  
had been clumsily put on with poor surgery-leaving many scars, the legs had  
been amputated, leaving only the torso and the attached arms, instead,  
tails hd been out in, the blades stabbing the ground in almost teasing of  
the gand form.  
you see us?  
The spider was speaking...not really in words. But still he understood  
"yes." he felt like he should be backing away, or screaming, but he knew  
from long experience not to try to scream when faced by a potentially  
violent individual.  
good, very good. I will not have a blind pet.  
The voice was melodious...male or female he couldn't tell...melodious but  
cold.  
"Are you...a gand?" he asked tentatively.  
neither my beautiful one.  
hope in anguish said a husky cracking voice. He looked around, the  
mutated being turned it's sightless face upon him, and he was sure that the  
being could still see him.  
that is my champion you look to, my pet.  
"does...he have a name?"  
you should not concern yourself my lovely little pet  
that made yark feel creepy.  
The being still was "staring" at him...somehow, he was sure that was what  
it was doing, emtionless, and hardened in armor, it bore the spider eye  
upon it's chest-the symbol of the gand.  
my champion, your people ask for you... the being stabbed it's gandlike  
spikes into the ground, turning around to leave the room. It opened it's  
mouth and gave a trembling whine, it made yark's hair stand on end.  
yes, yes, your blood, I know, take it. the spider being snapped  
annoyingly irritably waving the grotesque being away with one of it's many  
hands. It had half of it's eyes turned on the mutated monstrosity, the  
other four large black eyes were turned on him. He felt an odd shiver in  
his spine. He didn't like that gaze, it made him feel very odd. The eyeless  
thing made another sound that sounded like a hurried flute solo by an inept  
player. yes...you may do what you wish with the one with the odd hair, and  
the two in one shell...yes you may fulfill your revenge.  
"wait! ..please" the two beings stopped  
"What does this other person you have look like?" why on earth did I ask  
that? These two could destroy me in an instant! he still felt that  
something was distinctly wrong...two in one shell..it could be Royou, or  
yugi...or Rlena. That's it! They're looking for rlena! And if they have  
her, they'll kill her!...oh no....I've been captured. And he felt sure that  
in that very room were his two enemies, he finally saw them face to face.  
why are you worried about our little changeling? You mustn't worry that  
magnificent mind of yours, he will soon be gone, and never bother you  
agin.  
Before he could stop himself he blurted out "what do they look like!  
Please?" when the two aliens stopped again, he gulped oh no...I just gave  
them the clue that they had the wrong one...wait no, not yet...  
They either had royou, or yugi, the only question was if he would let them  
kill them, and let rlena go free. If he told them that they had the wrong  
one, royou or yugi would survive, but rlena would eventually be found and  
most likely killed. His shoulder throbbed, he rubbed it watching the spider  
argue with the mutated thing, in some odd whispery flute language.  
That gave him time to think...he had a choice, and either way one...no TWO,  
would die.  
Either royou, and his spirit bakura, yugi, and his spirit yami, or rlena,  
and shade would die immediately afterwards-he was blood bonded to her. He  
couldn't let rlena die, she was his friend, and had even gone so far as to  
threaten his brother- he hadn't bothered him until, she stopped showing up  
at school for the time of shade birth, then his brother had found him, and  
told him never to get some idiot girl to scare him-his condition had  
worsened..it still made yark feel guilty.  
Somehow, he still couldn't sacrifice royou, he didn't know yugi or yami as  
well, but they seemed to be basically good as well, royou and yugi were  
innocent! Yami was odd, almost foolishly noble, but still definitely good-  
in a save-the-world kind of way, bakura...he was evil, but hadn't really  
hurt anyone...yet, and he shared the same body as royou, he couldn't  
sacrifice royou to rid them of bakura. I have to choose  
they still argued, now with violent gestures, and the mutated 'gand'  
hissing through his fangs.  
Who could most likely be captured and survive?  
Yugi definitely not, although yami would fight nobly to save them, and both  
of them would most likely sacrifice themselves to save the others, he  
couldn't let them go for the same reasons.  
Royou? Not a chance. Bakura would probably survive, but only would help  
himself, and might even turn to the other side for the right pay...he was a  
thief, and couldn't be trusted really. He couldn't lose them because it  
might help the others and kill an innocent person.  
Rlena? He thought long and hard...yes...probably, and he wouldn't have to  
worry about them being discovered to be the wrong one...she had survived  
the shade birth, and had many forms to help her, AND the black sword. While  
shade wouldn't fight really, he couldn't be killed except by a white sword,  
or if rlena died. They were his best bet...but they were some of his  
closest friends...shade and joey had pledged themselves as his brothers,  
and rlena...he bit his lip, rlena had saved him many times, and trusted  
him...really trusted him. To do this he might need to break that trust...it  
would be so much easier to sacrifice yugi and yami! no it had to be  
rlena...it just had to. He was cut off from them by mental link, so he  
couldn't ask her, but still...  
It has to be her.  
It just had to be. the mutated being stared at him again, with it's  
sightless face, and it seemed to tell him he had made the right choice.how  
can you tell me that? You don't have to betray your friends to save them!  
he couldn't hear him anyway, he reasoned.  
He being seemed to hesitate, as the spider still screamed at him,  
royou.  
Yarks eyes bulged.  
They had royou! And bakura! He gritted his teeth and hunched into a ball.  
WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!  
The spider hunched down as if to shield him from the mutated being,  
you've hurt my beautiful one! Go draw your blood dykanlis! I have no use  
for you!  
Then they seemed to whisper soothingly at him-rather than to him:  
we cannot let you be hurt by blundering gand gods. No I will shield you.  
We will protect you!  
Yark once again felt oddly sick...he had to ask.  
"Are you...male or female?"  
The spider hunched it's shoulders and spread it's arms around him,  
"I am a female...a queen longing to have a hive my little one.  
It stared at him with it's glittering black eyes.  
I will answer you my pet...I like you, you intrigue me, we have a white  
haired one. In a form like yours...you have good balance?  
Yark was taken aback from this sudden change from fearless evil cold  
commander, to an almost childlike protection, and fascination.  
"Why?"  
you look odd... have two legs, and no tail. Your head-hair is nice.  
The spider began stoking his hair. He still felt slightly disturbed, but it  
was diminishing now that he knew the being so fascinated by him, wasn't  
male. Still it felt odd to have ice cold limbs tangled around him.  
It had lifted his hair.  
why is your face splotched brown-purple-green?  
How could he explain that he was hurt? Let alone that it was done by his  
brother.  
"I...I'd rather not say.  
please! Did your parents have odd skin colors? Is it paint?  
They began poking and rubbing at the bruises, he gave a soft cry and  
squirmed away.  
The spider seemed to become cold again.  
who hurt you!? they were angry no doubt about it, he reflexively cringed,  
balling up, so his ribs wouldn't be cracked, and throwing his arms over his  
head, to stop it from being hit, covering his forehead, but not the very  
edges of his thin face.  
dykanlis will pay! it was furious.  
"No! Please! It wasn't him! It was..." he had an idea how to get them to  
set free royou.  
who?!? they bared their teeth. yark shivered, "her...her and her shade."  
it had the effect he had hoped, the spider let out a long low wailing noise  
that was half snarl.  
The mutated dykanlis, entered the nondescript white room, with a limp form  
held in his arms.  
  
royou  
-bakura-  
(a/n the suspense over royou is killing you!! hint hint TT)  
royou awoke in a room..it smelled terrible, but there was no light, so he  
couldn't tell what was in the room. There were whipping sounds every once  
in a while, but other then that it was silent Bakura was yelling at him,  
and seemed to be in the middle of another long string of creative  
obscenities, when royou awoke.  
bakura?...what happened?  
-I'll tell YOU what happened! that nincompoop joey, had the audascity to  
pick me up, and when he yelled at you, your precious FEELINGS got hurt, and  
you walked away bawling like a newborn slave, then that disgusting...THING  
came and knocked you out after you screamed like a girl! DOES THAT RING ANY  
DAMN BELLS????!!-  
Royou shivered, he now remembered, especially the disgusting thing that had  
undoubtably taken both of them.  
why is it so dark in here bakura?  
There was silence.  
-Royou...its perfectly light in here, and they definitely have some  
decorating taste around here...can't you see?-  
Royou sat there numb...he was blind...  
NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
He wanted to scream, but he couldn't use his voice. He was blind and mute.  
-royou, ROYOU! STOP SCREAMING BY RA, YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!!!!-  
Royou's patience snapped,  
giving YOU a headache?!! it's MY BODY! he struggled against his invisible  
bonds, and right now, you should be helping me escape! he calmed some-  
still panicking, but no longer screaming.  
help me PLEASE! he was no longer angry and was now afriad.  
Silence again.  
-I can't...royou...we're separated-  
only one question echoed in his head..  
HOW?  
  
cliffie  
  
yark: who's the spider person? They..they freak me out.  
Rlena: don't worry yark, we're coming.  
Yark:...why did I betray Rlena?  
Rlena:...  
Shade: it doesn't matter for now.  
Skunky: besides, I can't tell you right now, I have to save it for a later  
chapter after I get votes hopefully...I really need them...it'll solve my  
one main equation. Trust me, please tell me, who's better! PLEASE!!!  
Who's better?  
Yark?  
Joey?  
Ty?  
Kay?  
Please review!!!  
I can't go much further until I know!  
Or I'll have to make the choice myself, and will probably regret it. 


	18. rescue?

Hmm no reveiws yet darn...guys i'm getting desperate, it's my last week of  
school!!!!  
I start finals on the 26th (of may!!!!) I'm going to have to finish this  
VERY soon!!!so I can do a sequel over the summer...think about it! Super  
long chapter!!!! just wait for me to get back!! Think about ten pages at  
least!!! (WOW can we even comprehend???) I recommend you get starcraft over  
the summer if you're bored because you'll become as addicted as me!!!   
and you'll be able to read my story!!! oh yeah! I'm writing this  
whoops...better focus   
here it is...maybe I can finish in two chapters...maybe in one...I'll just  
have to see   
thanks  
got some of the ideas from 'tales from jabbas palace-a barve like that (the  
story of boba fett and his crash into the sarlaac)' many other things are  
mine though  
  
chapter eighteen- separated (part I)  
  
royou  
-bakura-  
  
how? How?  
How could they be separated/  
he was a spirit, and he needed royou as his host, without royou able to  
control him the small amount he was able to...  
Bakura could do anything.  
Worse yet, royou was blind and mute, he was in no condition to stop his  
spirit, plus he could never tell what side his spirit was on, anyway.  
They were as good as dead if the spirit-now with a body of his own, decided  
it would be more profitable for him to serve the people who had kidnapped  
him. He heard the whips stop once again, the room seemed to become a super  
blurry outline  
"blguwra" his mouth was starting to come back as well, although what came  
out sounded nothing like the spirit's name.  
-your voice seems to be working once more.- responded his spirit  
sarcastically  
my sight too he responded happily then it REALLY came back and with his  
new voice he screamed. The walls were covered with half eaten away corpses  
of rlena's bretheren, then he noticed the corpses MOVING. The ground was  
covered in tentacles that whipped around making the noise he was hearing,  
he noticed his shoes were dissolving in the wake of the tentacles, leading  
him to believe they were filled with acid. The corpses were moving, he  
realized in disgust, because they were ALIVE, indistinct telepathic phrases  
came to him from one with no legs, and half of their face gone:  
(((it ate my leg first love , then my eye. But i asked it to leave me one,  
so it did, even as it eats the rest of me, it leaves me my eye so I can see  
the sunshine pour through the mouth-I never would have thought that  
something like the sunlight pouring through the mouth of a creature eating  
me alive would be comforting, but here i am. I had a talk with Chanis. She  
asked me to tell her a story. She said she found a new beautiful mind to  
replace my replacement, poor man's probably down here too. Somehow she sat  
with her eight legs waiting to listen to my story, but you would be proud  
of me, love. I told her your story: the one with one wing lay on the edge  
of a cliff, he started to slip, with his one wing he held on, looked up to  
the sky and watched his sister soar. How beautiful it was. She didn't  
understand it. think I'll let it eat your arm now)))  
royou screamed, he could feel the confused half eaten person become horror  
struck as the thing started on his arm. He heard bakura shouting and  
cursing him, telling him to be quiet.  
CAN'T YOU HEAR THAT???????bakura raised an eyebrow -hear what?-  
Royou screamed, this was as close to hell as anything he could think of. He  
screamed for the beings being eaten alive, then screamed as his feet began  
to burn slightly  
  
rlena shuddered, 'did...did anyone feel that?" she shivered-an odd thing  
for someone who's veins bled fire. "Yeah." said yugi rubbing his arms. Joey  
shivered "I...oh no, ROYOU" rlena grabbed his arm, to prevent him from  
running off. 'Stop!" she hissed the others gave wide eyed scared looks as a  
chitinous gand passed by, they were in the shadows of a group of tall grave  
poles, made of worn stone-crystalline yet opaque, and were thus unseen.  
"That was close" breathed tan.  
"Now/' said rlena, taking command with a smoothness that declared her a  
veteran. "We need to split up, we need at least one battle hardened  
individual in each group-meaning my friends-Joey, tan and ty. shade and  
Lela are semi battle hardened because they've been trained for it from  
birth. Has anyone else here had any experience in battle?"  
She said it quickly and softly, but they caught every word kaiba suddenly  
stiffendc and spat at her feet 'I will not have nay part in your battle."  
she glanced down at the spit. Yami glowed eerily and in his deep voice  
announced: "I was a pharaoh-a great ruler many years ago-I led many  
battles" she nodded "good." she glanced again at kaiba "I need a reason why  
kaiba, or I will merely assume you are a coward, because i can see no other  
evidence at the moment."Joe shook his head 'don mess wit him rlena his step  
dad made some weapons for combat. He aint helpin us cuz ya opened dat old  
wound for him-"  
"MUTT!" he wanted to say more, but shade covered his mouth. Rlena sighed  
'very well...don't get yourself killed." she split up the groups, hecatate  
was with Tristan, tan, and Lela.  
Joey was with joe, yugi(and Yami) and shade.  
Lastly rlena took a very angry Kay, Ty, and tea. Then she turned to kaiba  
'you don't have to do anything by coming with us-it'll be safer for you  
than staying here." kaiba glared. "There is nothing here that would dare  
attack me." she shook her head "come with us,, we can protect you-there are  
quite nasty things here, I would rather know i don't have your blood on our  
hands again..agreed guys?" the others nodded, but tan commented. "I thought  
I still had to get you back, come with us kaiba-we could use your  
knowledge." she hit the right spot. He went proudly. Tan looked properly  
demure and worshipful, rlena shot her a grin behind the arrogant CEO's  
back.  
'We have to rescue our friends." her voice changed as she spoke-becoming  
her real alien form, there was a screaming ring in the other's ears. A ball  
of crackling black flames appeared in her hand. "May the six guide your  
blades" said hecatate solemnly.  
"Galish hecarth!" rlena set a rapid running pace and they all split.  
  
'trouble!" whispered Kay, "I can smell them." rlena nodded "how many?"  
'Three." she smirked "lets take them." they crouched in wait for them tea  
was directed to merely watch for now. The three gand came seeming to sing  
with their floating language, Kay leapt on one with a feral yell, ty  
shouted and a wave of earth rippled up crushing one. Rlena slashed with her  
tail lashing out against them, dodging the tail and the thorny legs,  
slashing home with her centerless full moon blade. The gand erupted into  
flames instantly incinerated. Kay's gand crashed to it's knees, his fangs  
in it's neck, sucking the energy from the being. Tea's eyes were wide as  
dinner plates. 'Please don't make me do that." she whimpered. rlena's eyes  
softened "we won't, let's find the others."  
They ran off again, Kay in front. Smelling the air, and directing the pack.  
  
the being took the still screaming royou, and knocked him out with one  
mighty crashing fist. Bakura couldn't help it-saying 'finally!"  
The being turned a sightless face to him.  
wish for the screaming. he was surprised, the being didn't speak...not  
really.  
you will miss it soon...thief...stealer of hope what was more unnerving?  
He wondered. The thought of missing royou-his pathetic host that he had  
many times wished to be rid of. Or the fact that he had been called a thief  
by one who was taking his innocent host to his death.  
A pity really...a waste of a good host.  
A pity that was all it was-an inconvenience.  
Now.  
To get out of this alien dungeon.  
It wouldn't take long, then he would be free! In a new body of his own!  
The gods were finally taking mercy on him (they would regret it later he  
was sure)  
but he wouldn't give them time to regret it!  
  
the body in the being's arms was royou. The young ice haired teen's face  
was contorted in anguish. "No!" Yark was about to go to the teen, the  
spider being shoved him back to a sitting position-not intentionally rough  
but still enough to fill him with the feeling of weakness, of hopelessness.  
now. was all the spider said it's clawed hand settled over the boy's  
forehead, white hot sparks seemed to dance across royou's face. His eyes  
flashed open as did his mouth, he screamed in unearthly horror. The sound  
made Yark's hair stand on end, worse yet, the spider wouldn't let him  
comfort royou. The spider slapped him. HARD.  
He stopped screaming, his hand went up to his face in disbelieving shock,  
his eyes became suspiciously liquid.  
silence! she hissed, her black insectoid eyes glittering. no one shall  
hear your cries changeling, for what you have done to my prize. yark's  
stomach gave a queasy jolt at being called a prize, then dropped completely  
when he heard the term 'changeling' applied to royou. "Wait!" his stomach  
did a backflip into his mouth when the spider cast all eight black eyes on  
him with a look of impatient anger "uh...r-r-royou's not the changeling  
you're looking for!!"  
The spider's eyes widened then narrowed to razor edges. "Dykanlis." softly  
and dangerously "you have failed me." the mutated being, knelt hurriedly,  
and spoke rapidly in the musical language. Pleading! yark realized "no  
wait! It's not his fault! Even I thought royou was a changeling at first  
because of bakura!" the spider ignored him, his heart sank. Despite her  
avid protection of him, he was merely a prize to be collected, flaunted,  
and used. "Y-y-y-yark???" royou stuttered just catching sight of the teen,  
his dirt hair spread behind his ears, his face purple and green for all to  
see, with patches of white standing out unblemished. The gray eyes were  
wide and afraid, the deep seeing feeling was gone from his sight in the  
wake of the overwhelming fear.  
Yark saw the astonishment on royou's face at the bruising there, and  
hurriedly drew the hair from behind his ears to hide his face. very well  
than dykanlis. she turned pitiless eyes on royou. you can send him back  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" royou kicked  
and screamed against dykanlis's arms, but the alien had the constitution of  
a boulder, and his arms were as unforgiving as iron. "YARK!!!!!!" but yark  
was otherwise preoccupied with the unwanted attention of the spider.  
Dykanlis will find them my beautiful prize. she said holding him close to  
her distorted form. All yark could feel now was revulsion, helplessness,  
and fear. It was nearly as bad as when he suspected that the spider was  
male, but before he at least had the feeling of being cared for. Now he  
only had the feeling of being an object. Perhaps his brother was right,  
perhaps people only liked him because they could use him. In fact, when had  
he gotten the friends? After he had his powers. His heart sank another  
notch. He curbed the urge to shove away the spider. He also curbed the  
feeling of wanting to yell in hopeless rage.  
  
joey wasn't having much luck in finding yark or royou. Yami was hopeless in  
battle-directing instead of fighting himself, yugi...yugi was a bully  
magnet-not any help at all, joe was ok-lots of strength, but not much in  
the way of strategy on how to use it. A former bully, he could tell by the  
tactics he used. Shade was shade-unwilling to kill because of his species  
lust for blood, he feared he would never stop once he started. So naturally  
the killing was left mainly to him. He grimaced. Wind was not good for  
killing things, and he had too much experience with picking up people and  
flying away. Besides he probably couldn't do it with four people at once.  
Thus he was left with the opportunity to run when it presented itself in  
the form of a gand armed with a pressure staff. "RUN!" bolts hit the ground  
behind them Royou, now would be a good time to have a psychotic tomb  
robber spirit in the group!  
Thus looking behind him he ran smack into an individual with white hair and  
scar on his face.  
"Bakura???" the person grinned in a way that wasn't very reassuring, "so,  
Joey, we meet again." a bolt sizzled a hole through joey's pant leg. "  
AUGH!!!" bakura ran...in the wrong direction. "Bakura no! That's where the  
gand is!!" to his surprise, the thief snuck behind the thing as it ran  
after a fleeing (and cursing) Joey, he pulled out a large knife, jumped on  
the thing's back and sliced off its head. The thing toppled and writhed  
headless, reflexively firing the pressure staff, until joey grabbed the  
thing from it's hands and shot a bolt into it's chest. "Where's royou??? I  
KNOW that's not his body."  
"Thank you for noticing Joey, I had a feeling you would be the type to."  
Joey's look darkened "my pathetic host? Ah yes, well he seems to be having  
fun screaming in the ear of that mutant creature trying to be a gand."  
"WHAT?!?" Joe yelled "you'd better be tellin us where he is bakura or I'll  
wipe that smirk off yer new face!!!!!" he waved his fist as if to punctuate  
his remark. Bakura snickered "I'll get him." said Joey quietly, in a  
lightning fast move, he grabbed bakura's arms close to the pit, and lifted  
off. Bakura began to curse, his snickers died away almost instantly, and  
instead he struggled, but this time joey gave him no opportunity to knock  
him out of the sky. "Tell me where royou is Damn it or I SWEAR I'll let you  
go. I'm sure nobody would miss you, especially not Yami, and judging by the  
way you treat him, royou won't either."  
Bakura grimaced at the clawlike hands digging into his arms. "Try to find  
him in the living cave of acid surrounded by the half dead, and the half  
rotting, Screaming like a child in a nightmare." he pronounced every  
disgusting syllable with relish. "Run and save him little Jayjee!" he  
mocked singsongingly like his younger brothers. Joey with an expression of  
hate, dropped to about eight feet and let go, then urged his group to hurry  
the living cave of acid he shuddered. There was a large billowing mass of  
yellow smoke, "ocme on! Follow the smoke!"  
  
Tristan could only watch hecatate and admire her,Plus. He thought in glee,  
he was surrounded by girls, How bad could things be?  
Hecatate moved with a sort of slow, long pace. Which he found nearly  
impossible to adapt to, and lela had turned into some kind of four winged  
snake/bird thing and was scouting above, for any sign of the others to see  
if they had found anything. The thing landed and turned into the white  
haired girl with the feline gaze. "What do you see, far gazing changeling?"  
sometimes hecatate seemed too formal and ritualistic, but still it was  
peaceful to be with her. It was calm...  
Almost too calm.  
"The caves of acid." said the feline eyed girl. With a sorrowful look.  
"royou is there, screaming as though in a never ending nightmare." she  
paused catching the eye of everyone "he has gained a mental link to the  
other prisoners there." Hecatate held her head in her hands. 'We must find  
him." she said finally "I cannot see which path is his, but i do see ours  
connecting to his and bending it."  
she sees the future! they left. Tristan, holding her in newfound awe.  
  
he was blind! He was blind!!! AHHHHH!!!!! the thing was eating him! It was  
burning him, and he still couldn't scream, something held his throat. He  
drew in air. I need all my energy so someone hears my scream! Just one  
scream, just one! he thought feverishly as the acid burned at his feet.  
Drawing energy! MORE!! Finally he broke the constraint on his throat. "AH-  
cklk -AH! CCCCHHHHLK!!!!" his throat made weird sounds bearing broken  
screams. Then he felt the strange living bonds bearing his hands being torn  
away, something soft and warm was being wrapped around him, he was dimly  
aware of his clothing disintegrating as he was moved. Something else was  
draped over him to cover him, then he heard "sick!" it sounded like Joey  
"J...."  
He still couldn't speak, it took too much energy. He fell into  
unconciousness seeing a black blur before he did so, then another thing  
rushing accross the room "my brother!"  
  
there, tailess, and missing half his limbs, but her brother daeworr, lay  
before her, his one good eye staring at her. She embraced him. And angrily  
slashed at the living bonds, when they whipped her she cursed, sliced down  
the prisoners with her flaming tail, and set them outside the cave. Then  
proceeded to lay waste to the cave, slashing all the creature's stinging  
appendages, and setting fire to it, so it burned in it's acid, and her  
flames. The creature let out wails and shreiks, finally lying dead before  
her, she then spat upon the heap of vanquished creature, and proceeded to  
destoroy the remains, finally when all that remained was a bloody heap, she  
set fire to it. Acrid yellow smoke filled the air. Her brother smiled, said  
a few words in whisper about how he could now die in peace, thank you. Then  
he went limp. Rlena shook, black tears falling to the ground and  
crystallizing. "I will avenge you brother."a limp royou lay beside dead  
mutilated bodies. she had draped her cloak across the boy, but it appeared  
that the human was especially frail to such torture. He was feverish and  
burned by the acid, his feet and arms would be scarred, the ends of his  
long hair had burned as well. He needed water. Rlena gritted her teeth, she  
could no more summon water than she could make kay shut up. She needed Tan,  
and only the gods knew where she was. Then as if in a dream, Hecatate's  
group materialized from the woods like a mist.  
"Teacher! Please! Royou's badly hurt! He needs water. I need tan's  
ability."  
Tan stepped forward, pale. "What...happened?" she stared at the still  
burning mass in the cave, then at the bodies spread out across the ground.  
There was a crack of a twig, kaiba, tea, and kay were holding branches and  
began assembling a sling at Rlena's direction. There was a loud thud,  
followed by a lot of cursing. Then Joey flew in a few seconds later. He  
took in the scene in a matter of seconds, with a openmouthed expression of  
shock. "Y-you found royou?" rlena looked up with a haunted expression.  
'Yes." she said dully. And gestured to the burned individual who's  
breathing was starting to rasp, Tan gently lifted up his head, and trickled  
water down his throat, his eyes opened a crack. "Hln..." Rlena nodded "yes  
royou. You're safe now." unlike my brother. she thought bitterly. Another  
part of her family taken from her. 'If only we could find yark." said Joey,  
gingerly examining royou, this got a response out of the boy. 'Jly!ylk!"  
'Shh...' said hecatate, touching his face softly, instantly royou's lids  
slid down, and his face smoothed, relaxing.  
It was at this moment that a very angry bakura showed up in the clearing,  
cursing Joey loudly. Then he caught sight of royou. His eyes widened. He  
stood there cursing joey slightly more quietly. So rlena got up...then  
kicked him smack between the legs. Then when he sank to his knees, grabbed  
him by the hair, forcing him up again, 'If i ever so much as HEAR,' she  
began in a silky whisper filled with black rage "about you ignoring royou,  
or leaving your host, royou in any situation. I'll have the part i just  
kicked, ripped off you.' bakura's eyes widened, had be not been busy  
holding himself, he would have probably attacked her, but he was obviously  
incapacitated. 'Let's find yark,' she gestured at royou's treacherous dark  
spirit, 'before he decides to abandon us to the gand.' she turned on her  
heel, and grabbed the saddle/sling, transforming into some alien feline,  
carrying royou's ling form draped across her back, wrapped in the cloak,  
and kept in place by a cleverly cradling seat, made from twigs. The  
creature that rlena had transformed into was roughly the size of a horse,  
it's face was made more noticeable by it's bushy black eyebrow whiskers,  
and the similar things on her ears. 'Take care of royou.' muttered Joey,  
'this is my fault anyway, I'd hate to never have the chance to tell him how  
sorry I am.' the beast rolled it's eyes, then nodded. 'Don't have too much  
fun.' the thing wagged it's tail and loped off into he jungle, closely  
followed by all save lela, who had transformed into her bird/snake again.  
And bakura who was swearing his revenge on her, and anyone who dared to  
threaten him so.  
To be continued...in a while  
  
ugh...it's 12:28am.  
And i have two finals left in about six hours, i'll finish it and get it up  
later...somehow. sorry guys. 


End file.
